Pack Mother
by dluetbooks
Summary: Bella is Sam's imprint and wife. That makes her Pack Mother. She realizes being the Alpha's imprint means more than just feeding the pack, but does she realize how much more? Will the stress take its toll on Bella? Will she be able to take control of her world or will her relationship with Edward become a repeat with Sam?
1. Prologue

**I would just like to say to all my wonderful lovely readers who have stuck by me even through my brief period of abandonment, I love you and I'm sooooo sorry. But I'm back now just like I promised I would be. This was not edited by anyone other than me so I am the only one to blame for any mistakes. Thank you all so much for your love and support! **

**XO Cassie**

"Hello Uley residence." I said picking up the phone.

It felt so good to say that. After months of taking care of the pack and my lovely boyfriend/imprinter I could finally call myself Mrs. Bella Uley. Of course being the wife to the packs alpha has responsibilities of its own. I had to be there for all the boys' imprints when they did imprint, I was the one who played nurse when someone was hurt, and it also made me pack mother just like Sam is kind of the daddy of the pack.

"Yes may I speak to Embry Call please?" A quiet sweet voice came through the receiver.

I wasn't shocked by this request. When Sam and I got married we bought the biggest house on the Rez that we could find. It was white, but rustic, and by far the largest house on the entire reservation. The yard was big enough for everyone to be in it and still have room to move about. The swing hanging from the large tree in the front allowed for the girls to have some time to themselves and have fun. The white picket fence around the land just made things perfect. This was the house that my Sam got for me to raise my children in. We got all of the pack members together under one roof and the imprints. It was really a nice thing to have the whole family under the same roof.

"Of course hold on just a moment." I said before setting the phone on the counter to go get one of the youngest pack members.

He was already thundering down the stairs. He had probably heard it with his wolf hearing. He jumped the last few steps before running for the phone. His jet black hair was a mess and he still had on his green and black striped pajama bottoms. He and Quil had been on a half shift last night before Paul took over. I insisted that the younger boys only do half shift on school nights so they didn't fall asleep in class. I heard him start talking about a math problem I remembered helping him with the night before and figured he was just helping a friend.

I had been up for several hours because I had to make breakfast for the whole pack. They all insisted that I do the cooking because until they moved in with Sam and I most of the boys had been eating sandwiches and junk food and had never really had a good home cooked meal before. Well all except for Jake, Jake and I grew up together and he had considered me his second mother after his birth mother died. I had grown up on the Rez but I hadn't really gotten to know much of the pack before I found out what they really are. I had spent most of my time in school or making sure Jacob and Billy didn't starve. I put breakfast on the table and heard Embry get off the phone. He came over and kissed my cheek.

"Morning Mom." He said before sitting down at his place. He started to reach for the plate of bacon but I slapped his hand out of the way and gave him a warning look.

"Embry you know the rules. Wait for your brothers and father." After I said this I went to the stairs.

"BREAKFAST!" I yelled and moved back to the kitchen as I heard many pairs of feet thundering down the hall as the boys I thought of as my children and their imprints came running down the stairs. They all scrambled for a place at the table. Suddenly a sharp whistle came from the stairs and they all quieted down. My husband came over and pecked my lips. His lips were rough and a bit chapped. I was used to this, many nights and cold winter days spent on the buffs would do that, wolf or no.

"Good Morning everybody!" a gruff voice came from the middle of the stairs.

"Paul you were out late last night! Bed now!" I said pushing my eldest "son" back up the stairs. I walked back to the dining room to find my family assembled and waiting for me.

"Morning everyone!" I said sitting down next to my husband.

I got a chorus mix of 'morning mom' and 'hey bells' in reply. Kim and Leah came running down the stairs hugged me with a bright and happy good morning before kissing Sam and saying 'hi daddy'. We all started to eat and as soon as I was done I headed back to the kitchen to finish Collin, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jacob, Brady, and Leah's lunches. The boys began to file through putting their things in the dishwasher. As they came by I handed them their lunches and kissed their cheeks because I probably wouldn't see them until dinner unless something happened.

They all lined up by the door and I did a head count to make sure everyone was there and ready to go. Sam, Kim, Leah, Seth, Brady, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady. Paul came down from his room probably wanting food. Someone was missing, I heard a slight snoring coming from upstairs and I knew that Jake was still in bed. I would go check on him later. I sent the younger ones off to school and sent Jared and Sam out to do the morning patrol. They would come home for lunch and Jared and Paul would take the afternoon shift so I could have some time in the house with Sam. After everyone was gone I went to clean the kitchen before going to check on Jake.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody. Here's Chapter 1. I am so happy to be posting again! I just want to say thank you to physcovamirefreak, Natashar, Tutor-girl-101, brankle1, and Matthais Stormcrow for being the first to review. I love you all for you're support and patients.**

I walked up the stairs quietly. I wasn't sure what to think, Jake had been out for a full ten hours now and it wasn't too unnatural but my paternal side told me to check on him any way. I slipped in and found Jake sprawled out on his bed the covers on the floor and his face flushed under the copper tan of his skin. I was immediately worried, it wasn't like he wouldn't be better in a few days but it still wasn't right for him to be sick. I went to him and gently pressed my hand to his cheek. My hand must have felt good to him because he groaned and pressed his head farther into it.

"Mom" He whispered his eyes fluttering. I could tell he was in pain. It sounded like it hurt to talk.

"Shhh, it's alright I'm here. I'm going to call Sam and then bring you some soup okay?" I asked gently pushing his now shaggy hair out of his eyes. He nodded and I could tell he wasn't going to be okay for a while. I got up and went down stairs. I put a can of cream of chicken on the stove and went to the phone it was eleven so Sam and Jared were probably about to start home and I knew that he always had his cell phone with him. I waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Baby, everything okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"um yes and no."

"What happened?"

"Well um did you notice anyone missing as I sent the kids off to school?"

"No, baby what's going on?" I shook my head at the phone tears threatening to fall. I couldn't say that he was sick out loud. Saying made it all to real. Jacob shouldn't have been sick.

"Just come home okay? Please Sam I need you here."

"Alright Love, I'm coming home now send Paul out to finish the day with Jared."

"Okay love you."

"Love you to baby." He hung up quickly. Paul must have heard our conversation from his spot on the couch because he was already heading out the back door. I heard him howl to let Jared know he was coming. I took the soup up and helped Jake eat a little of it. When he said he couldn't stomach any more I took the bowl back down to the kitchen. I was washing out the pot when I heard the sound of running feet and a door slamming shut. I dropped the pot into the sink and rushed up the stairs. I slipped into the bathroom that the younger boys shared and found Jake leaning over the toilet. After a while he started to dry heave so I pushed him against the tub flushed the toilet and sprayed tropical breeze air freshener around it to get rid of the smell. I gave him a glass of water and he rinsed out his mouth. I wiped off his face and was about to check his temperature when I heard the front door open. I told him to stay and ran down stairs. The tears finally decided that they wouldn't hold back any longer and started spilling from my eyes. Sam saw me cry and held his arms open. I ran into them and he comforted me before carefully starting the third degree.

"What happened Bella?"

"Jake's sick. He slept for ten hours and when he woke up he had a fever."

"Sweetie we are wolfs we always run fevers. It's completely normal.

"No this isn't his normal body temperature. I gave him some soup to see if he could eat it and while I was cleaning the dish he lost all of it and last nights dinner."

"Alright, I'm going to call Carlisle." Sam said reaching for his cell phone. Carlisle may have been a vampire but that's why he was safe. I nodded and then grabbed the phone from Sam.

"Bella what are you doing?" He asked looking bewildered.

"Jakes upstairs sitting on the bathroom floor. You go help him into bed make sure he's comfortable, I'll call Carlisle." Sam nodded and ran up the stairs. I opened the phone a found that Sam had Carlisle on speed dial. Probably a good thing the boys got hurt so much. The line started to ring and a sweet motherly voice picked up.

"Cullen Residence Esme speaking."

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, this is Bella Uley, is Dr. Cullen there?"

"Oh Bella, Dear how are you?" She chirped. Mrs. Cullen got easily distracted..

"I'm fine thank you. Is Dr. Cullen there?" I asked again.

"Oh no dear I'm sorry he got called to the hospital early this morning and won't be back until later. Would you like me to tell him you called?"

"No that won't be necessary." She said goodbye and we hung up. I slipped up the stairs to find Sam sitting on the edge of Jake's bed humming a Quileute lullaby that he hummed when one of us girls were sick. Jake was flitting in and out of conciseness.

"Mom, Sam where's mom?" He asked obviously wanting me by his side. I moved to his side and took his hand.

"I'm here Jake, you just need to go to sleep okay. Just go to sleep, Sam or I will be here the whole time." I whispered kissing his forehead. He nodded weakly and I began to sing the lullaby that Sam was humming. It had taken me sometime to learn the Quileute words but I had finally gotten them right. Before I knew it Jake was snoring softly and Sam was standing behind me his hand on my shoulder . I stood and we went down the stairs. I started crying again and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you get a hold of Carlisle?" He asked when my tears finally stopped.

"No, Esme said that he was at the hospital and wouldn't be back until very late. I don't think we should wait much longer before Jake see's a doctor." I said resting my head on Sam's chest.

"I can go get Carlisle from the hospital if you want me to love."

"No you need to stay here with Jake. If he has to run to the bathroom to puke again I won't be able to help him back to bed. I'll go get Carlisle. If the boys come home tell them to stay away from Jake, I don't want any of them catching what ever he's got."

"What about me?" Sam pouted.

"Well I wouldn't mind nursing you back to health you see but the other boys complain when they're sick."

"And you know this how?"

"They're all the same, do you remember last month when Paul had the stomach flu for a week?"

"Ah yes. Well you should probably go and get Dr. Leech before baby boy up there dies from you not holding his hand." I slapped Sam on the shoulder on that.

"Samuel Uley that boy up there is practically our son and that is so not funny!"

"I'm sorry baby just go get the doctor."

"Okay, I'll be back soon if Jake wakes up just try to keep him calm." Sam nodded and I left to drive to the hospital. I got out of my car and ran up to Carlisle's floor. Not knowing if the leech was in his office or not I stopped at the nurses station.

"excuse me, could you please page Dr, Cullen for me?" I asked trying not to let my worry for Jake show.

"He's not available right now."

"Would you please page him, it's really important."

"You probably just want to flirt with him. I got news for you missy he's married."

"I don't want to flirt with him. I need to talk to him it's very important."

"Bella! What are you doing? Are you alright are you hurt?" Jaspers voice came from down the hall.

"Jazz, oh my gosh it's been to long! I really would love to stay and catch up but I really need to see Carlisle." I didn't want to have to be around more leeches than I had to be. Jasper was different though. I didn't hate him as much or Emmett or Alice or Rose or Esme or Carlisle. Okay so the only leech that I really hate is Edward freggin' Cullen. I hugged Jasper knowing I was going to have to shower before I got to close to any of the pack.

"Why do you need to see Carlisle so badly? Are you hurt oh god please don't tell me you let one of those mutts knock you up."

"I'm not pregnant Jazz and no I'm not hurt."

"And why Baby sis don't I believe you?" A thundering laugh rang out.

"EMMETT!" Oh my gosh! I can't believe my two big brothers are here. Well there is no way the nurse can say no to Carlisle's kids. I hugged my big teddy bear of a brother. Wait hold on, I'm still thinking of these to as my brothers? Well I guess they always will be family even if they don't approve of my husband.

"Emmy baby I want to go home!" A whiny voice I recognized as Rosalie said as the blond came racing down the hall toward her husband.

"Hold on Rosie, look who Jasper and I ran into." Emmett said putting an arm around Rosalie.

"Jasper can we go yet? You promised me you'd take me shopping!" Alice said as she popped up next to Rosalie.

"Wow, never thought the pixie would put shopping over her sister!" Emmett said laughing.

"Okay this little reunion was nice but I really need to see Carlisle." I said hugging Alice and Rose.

"And why would you need to see my him so badly?" The rude nurse asked. I tried to ignore her but Emmett and Jasper started to move foreword. Alice put a hand on Jasper's chest and Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm.

"Bella is that you?" A velvety voice asked. I spun around Emmett and Jasper growled defensively.

"Hello Edward." I said coldly. Edward had severely hurt me when I caught him having an affair with Tanya. I ran into the forest where Sam found me and imprinted on me. I had moved in with him after Edward started threatening me trying to get me back. I stayed in touch with the rest of the Cullen's after that but they were all very upset with Edward and whenever he was around they always tortured him with either thoughts of me or badmouthing him for leaving me. I looked the leech over and found he was in a lab coat and had a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He must have dazzled the hospital officials into giving him a job. I decided that if I wanted to get Jacob the best help quickly I would have to ask Edward for help.

"Edward I need your help, I need to see Carlisle." I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll page him for you. Why do you need to see him, are you alright are you hurt?" Edward asked obviously remembering how accident prone I am.

"no Edward it's not me it's…" I cut my self off taking a sharp intake. I felt like I couldn't get any oxygen in. I grabbed my stomach and little stars started to dance in front of my vision.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked. I didn't answer as I felt my body start to sway. I was sure I was going to pass out but I had to get Jake help. I felt a small cold hand on my arm and I knew Alice was trying to steady me.

"Bella, sweetie, maybe you should let Edward take a look at you." Rosalie said being the good sister she was. I shook my head, not a good idea.

"No I have to get Carlisle down to the Rez." I said weakly.

"No darlin' what you need to do is let Edward make sure your okay." Jasper said.

"No, Jake needs a doctor! I have to see Carlisle." I said in desperation but the room was starting to spin.

"Alright Bella how about this, Emmet will go get Carlisle and take him down to take care of Jacob while Edward looks you over all right sweetie?" Rosalie asked my head was spinning so badly that I actually wanted Edward to carry me to an examining room so I could get off my feet. I nodded slowly before sinking to the floor. I didn't pass out I just lay there on the cold tile. My eyes were closed. I heard Edward saying something to the nurse and a quick "yes Dr. Mason".

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and lift me off the floor. I tried to breath and inhaled the scent that I knew to be Jasper. Hay, horse patties, and a sweet scent that I assumed had come from his time as a human. Either that or a new cologne Alice had him trying. I could feel his every movement as he carried me to what I guessed was Edward's office. I felt him set me down and felt my head begin to clear. I looked around and saw a nice little private office. Edwards desk sat against one wall and I was resting on a little gold chaise lounge. I started to sit up but I felt Rosalie's hands on my shoulder gently pushing me back down. Edward came over and knelt down next to me. He took my temperature and started probing around my stomach. He hit my side lightly and then looked at me curiously.

"What is it Edward?" Jasper asked probably feeling Edward's confusion and curiosity. "Edward what's wrong with Bella?" Jasper was demanding, he was worried for me just like an older brother. I looked at Edward expectantly while he stared at me.

"That's just it Jazz I can't find anything wrong with her." Edward said standing up.

"What there can't just be nothing wrong she looked like she couldn't breath." Jasper exclaimed.

"There's nothing obstructing her air passages, I found nothing foreign in my examination, her temperature is completely normal. There is nothing physically wrong with Bella." He nodded to me before whispering something to Jasper giving me nod and walking out of the room.

I got up grabbed my purse from where Rosalie had set it on Edwards desk, tripping in the process. As the floor seemed to rush to meet me I felt the strong arms of my older brother catch me, denying the floor the pleasure of getting to know me. I smiled at Jasper and started to head for the door. But Jasper's hand caught around my arm.

"Edward wants me to escort you back to the Reservation. He wants me to make sure you get back to your house safely."

"Why does he care?" I fight the urge to spit. I hate talking about him. I'm thankful that he was quick with the examination but I tremble at the thought of him touching me and I know Sam will pick up on Edwards scent.

"Bella he never meant to hurt you, he feels a great regret for what he did. He just wants to be sure your safe. I'm still not pleased with what he did to you, none of us are. I know for a fact he had a long trip over Carlisle's knees for it. He wasn't happy that you almost passed out in the hall and he couldn't find anything to cause it. He still cares Bells."

"Well I have Sam now, and the rest of the pack. I still consider you guys my family but I know that asking you to get along with the pack is practically suicide. I just wish that you guys would try." I was speaking the truth. I still cared about all of them, even Edward. I just loved him like a brother now. That big brother that did everything he could to screw up his life and now is a bit estranged from the family, though everyone still cares about him.

"I don't know about the others but Emmett and I have talked about it quite a bit and we are willing to make an effort to get along with your husband and the boys."

I smiled I could tell Jasper was struggling not to call my sons mutts, I was proud of him and happy that my brothers were willing to give my husbands side of the family a shot. I almost tripped two more times on my way to the elevator but that was enough for Jasper. He picked me up and carried me out to my car. I couldn't help but laugh as he strapped me in just as he and Emmett had when the took me somewhere in Emmett's jeep. We drove back to the rez talking laughing and singing. Sam always tried to get me to sing at the bonfires but I never felt right singing in public. I always felt comfortable singing when it was just me and Jake, Sam, or Jasper but around anyone else I always felt like I would disappoint if I started to sing. Sam always told me I have the voice of an angel but it just didn't feel right.

Jasper carried me into the house where Sam was sitting looking anxious with Emmett sitting next to him actually trying to console him. I knew that this was my big teddy bear brother trying to look out for me and my other family.

"Sammy, could you come get me from this cowboy please." I said to get my husbands attention. He came running from the couch taking me in his arms. I snuggled into his chest as he carried me over to the couch and held me to him. ould be home soon. I pushed a little on Sam's chest and he loosened his grip enough for me to wriggle out and head for the kitchen. I pulled out the cookie tin and set it on the coffee table before turning to go start dinner.

"Isabella Marie Cullen get back on that couch this instant!" I heard a stern fatherly voice say from the stairs. I spun and saw Carlisle standing there smiling at me.

"Sorry if you didn't get the memo Carlisle, since it looks like the rest of the family did, I am no longer a Cullen. I can very proudly call myself Mrs. Bella Uley." I said smiling back at the man I considered my father.

"Of course I got the memo. How could I not with Edward going around moaning 'She's marrying a mutt, my sweet little Bells is marrying a mutt'." I looked was shocked that Edward would say such a thing. It must have shown on my face as well. "Don't worry that earned the boy a trip over my knees for his second time in a month. Now about you no longer being a Cullen I am afraid you are very badly mistaken. You will always be my little princess along with your sisters Bella." He said and I grinned.

"Daddy you always know just what to say to make me feel better when I'm down." I laughed throwing my self at Carlisle. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. He let me go and as I backed up little black stars began to dance in front of my vision again. I grabbed onto the back of the couch to keep myself from falling. When I thought I had regained my balance again I tried to step foreword and ended up stumbling into Carlisle arms. He picked me up and placed me on the couch with my head in Sam's lap. He examined my eyes and head and found nothing wrong just like Edward. He looked worried and confused. I told him I was fine and reminded him how clumsy I am. He agreed after a little while that it was probably just me losing my balance.

We sat around talking for a little while till the boys came home from school. I had enlisted Paul's imprint Ashlynn to make dinner since I was under stricked orders from Carlisle not to move from my place on the couch and to lie down all day tomorrow. He had said it was my usual clumsiness but after calling Edward he didn't want to take any chances. I was relaxing and cuddling with Sam when the boys came in the door. They saw me lying next to Sam instead of at my usual post in front of the stove and immediately looked worried. Sam told them I was fine but they wouldn't believe him. Instead they all crowded around hugging me and asking if they could get me anything. I told them I was fine and that they all needed to go to the kitchen to help Ashlynn put the food on the table. I was getting restless. I wasn't used to not taking care of my boys. I got up and felt Sam's hand wrap around my wrist. I turned to look at him.

"You aren't supposed to be up."

"I have to go to the bathroom and then I'm going to get something to eat." I said, Carlisle didn't expect me to starve did he? Suddenly I felt my feet leave the ground. I looked around and found my self being carried to the bathroom by my husband. He sat me on the counter undid my jeans pulled them and my underwear down and then set me on the toilet. I looked at him curiously but he told me to do what I had to do. I did and when I was done he did up my jeans for me and carried me to the kitchen. He sat me down on his lap and Ashlynn put a plate of food in front of me. I ate a little bit of all of it but found I wasn't as hungry as I thought. I gave the rest of my food to Sam and when he was done I asked him to take me to bed because I was tired. He helped me change and the tucked me up before going and telling the boys to stay away from Jake. Carlisle had said that Jake would be good to go back to school day after tomorrow and it was just a twenty four hour stomach bug that he had caught be cause of a drop in his white blood cell count at the moment of the contamination. I was glad my little boy would be better but I was also peeved that Carlisle had put me on bed rest for a day. I eventually fell asleep to try and rest. I was going to ignore Carlisle's bed rest and get back to taking care of my family. I didn't know that I was in for an eventful day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn, turning on the bedside lamp I found a note from Sam. He was going to be helping out Sue Clearwater and then volunteering at the center for the young teenage boys. We also had the Children's center where the children 5 to 10 could spend their free time and the center for teenage girls. The centers for teenagers were mostly for the kids 11 to anywhere from 14-16 hung out. Colin and Brady spent a lot of their time that they weren't patrolling at the center. I encouraged all of my family to volunteer at one of the three. I got up and got dressed then quietly padded down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. I made pancakes for most of the pack and oatmeal for Jake. After the food was done I saw I still had a good half hour until anyone would be up. Grabbing a cup of coffee I slipped into the family room and curled up on the couch. I rested my head on the arm rest and shut my eyes, intending only to rest for a few minuets.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened them again my coffee was cold and Embry was gently shaking me awake. I hugged him and got up to help Kim who was serving breakfast to the pack, I took Jake his breakfast and he actually managed to keep it down making me quite a bit happier. I walked back down the stairs and started washing the dishes. I looked at the clock and then at Kim and the boys that were lounging around the table talking.

"Kim, you guys should get going. Two more weeks of school you don't want to miss any of it. Has Ash come down yet?"

"No and your right, boys lets go. Jared don't forget Leah and I need a ride to the mall after school."

"Why are you going to the mall?" I asked.

"Christmas shopping. Mom, you said it yourself, two more weeks of school then were out for break for Christmas."

"Of course, have fun. If I'm not here when you get back I will need you to start dinner for me."

"Sure mom, girls we have to go." Embry said from the door to the garage. The girls grabbed their things and scampered. I walked to the stairs and was about to call Ashlynn when she came scampering down. She grabbed her coffee and bag and raced out the door to her job at the children's center. I started to clean the family room when the phone rang and I very carelessly picked it up without looking at the caller id.

"Hello, Uley residence, Bella speaking."

"Bella, princess, you're supposed to be in bed." Carlisle's voice came through the receiver.

"I am, Sam put the phone by the bed so I could answer it before it woke up Jake,"

"Bella, you never were good at lying. I want you in bed sweetheart."

"Daddy I'm fine. I'm not having any trouble breathing, my head doesn't hurt, and Jake's upstairs taking a nap."

"Right well how's Jacob doing?"

"Alright, he's still a little congested but he was able to keep down his breakfast."

"Good, keep him in for the rest of the day. I have to go Edward needs me, oh and dear you might want to have Rosalie look at your car."

"Why?"

"Alice just said to tell you that if you had Rose do it now it would save you, Sam, and Jake a lot of time and money."

"Alright, thanks, Dad." With that we hung up.

I was cleaning in Sam's office when I heard the back door creak open. I slipped out and saw Jake standing there with his back to me in nothing but his cutoffs.

"Jacob, where are you going?" I asked as my 'son' turned slowly to face me.

"School." He answered sheepishly.

"No you're not. Carlisle said to stay home so you're staying home."

"Fine. I'm going to go play Halo." I nodded and went back to my cleaning. I was taking the laundry out when I heard Embry calling my name. I walked into the family room to see Embry, Seth, Jake, and a very confused looking boy.

"Embry, oh, please tell me this poor kid didn't." I asked hoping the boy hadn't phased. If he had it probably meant Tanya was back in town.

"No, Mom, he didn't, um, Leah kind of…" Embry trailed off looking at his brothers for help.

"Jake why don't you take our guest up stairs and show him to ,um, actually, why don't you just wait here sweetie. Jake time for your meds." I said looking at the clock.

"Ah, come on, Mom, do I have to?"

"Yes you do! Do you want me to call Carlisle?"

"I am not scared of the leeches. Come on, Momma, please don't make me take those pills."

"Jacob Ephraim I will call your father home from the children's center."

"Yes ma'am." He said before sulking off.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked the boy that was now sitting on the couch.

"Shaun, ma'am."

"Hi Shaun I'm Bella, but most of the boys call me mom." Shaun nodded. I turned to Embry.

"He's new to the rez, isn't he?"

"Yeah. His mom just married Mitchell Blackwater," I nodded, Leah's cousins were Selena and Julie Blackwater.

"How much damage did Leah do when she imprinted?" Jake asked coming back in.

"Well, err, she kinda phased in front of the football team." Seth answered.

"Alright, Embry go find your sister, Seth, go find your father, Jake go get Paul, Jared, and Quil. Don't tell Colin and Brady anything. In fact, call them and tell them to go straight on patrol when practice lets out." The boys nodded and ran out of the house. I sat down in Sam's chair and was about to start explaining when the front door opened and slammed shut.

"Mommy, help," I heard Kim's pitiful voice come from the hall way. I jumped up with Shaun at my heals. There stood Kim holding on to Jared who was bleeding from a gash on his shoulder. I quickly grabbed a rag and tried to stanch the bleeding as Kim and Shaun helped him to the window seat. I got the bleeding under control and soon had his shirt off. As soon as the blood flow stopped the wound started to close up. Jared lied down and was about to close his eyes and go to sleep when I started looking over the gash.

"Jared sweetie, you need to stay awake. Kim go get me an ice pack, Jared what happened honey?"

"Blood sucker. Kim and I were cutting fourth period and taking a walk in the woods when the leech attacked, is Kimmy hurt?" of Jared's only concern would be for his imprint.

"Dude, your girlfriend just brought you in bleeding to death and your worried about her safety?"

"Fiancée, and I'm fine just need to sleep it off."

"Okay and I think we should take him to the hospital. My mom's a nurse and there is no way that he's fine after a cut like that."

"Shaun, sweetie, look at the wound." I said wiping away some dried blood. Shaun looked bewildered as he stared at the cut. Jared closed his eyes and we sat in silence for a minute. Then Kim came back in and I let her in next to Jared. He opened his eyes and Kim took his hand in hers gently placing the ice pack on his forehead.

"You know as well as anyone that doesn't do much for any of us Kimmy." He whispered and she giggled. I heard the back door open and told Shaun to follow me. The stood my whole family. Leah launched herself at me tears pouring down her face.

"I'm so sorry mommy. I didn't mean to phase. I just couldn't control my emotions and I need an escape and I wanted to talk to daddy but I wasn't sure if he was phased or not." She said tears pouring down her cheeks. I held her and comforted her.

"Shh it's alright baby girl I'm not mad at you and neither is daddy." I said rubbing her back,

"Y-yes h-h-he I-is." She sobbed, gasping for breath.

"Sam" I whispered to my husband. He came and sat on the couch pulling Leah onto his lap.

"I'm not mad at you baby girl. Don't you think that for a minuet. Now, I love you but I have to go deal with your brother for letting Kim cut school."

"Go easy on him baby he was hurt." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, he clearly hadn't been phased when it happened.

"Bloodsucker." was all I has to say before he nodded and left for the dining room. I sent Leah up to her room to cool down. Tears were still pouring from her eyes as she raced up the stairs at a speed Rosalie would have been proud of.

"Paul." Was all I had to say before my eldest went racing up the stairs after his little sister.

"Mom, are you feeling okay? Your looking a little pale." Seth said sitting down on the arm of my chair.

"I fine Seth, it's just the blood. Jared was bleeding pretty badly when he came in." Seth nodded rubbing my back. Jake scampered out of the room and came back with a glass of water and a cold wash rag.

"Here you go mom." He said handing me the water and placing the rag on the back of my neck. I smiled at him gratefully before hearing Paul calling to me.

"Mom, where's the pamprin?" Paul called down the stairs.

"Ha I knew it Paul's gay!" Quil barked out laughing.

"For our sister numbskull!" Embry said slapping Quil on the back of the head.

"Wow is the link evolving to human form as well?" Ashlynn asked coming through the garage door.

"No, she's getting moody, she only gets moody when she's on the rag." That shut Quil up pretty fast. Then soon enough everyone was yelling at each other. I looked at Seth pleadingly and he whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Honey, where's the Tylenol?" Sam asked coming through the door.

"Why is Jared in pain, are you hurt?" I asked anxiously.

"No it's for you.. You hurting I can feel it." I was about to ask how when I remembered that the alpha always has a sense of what his imprint is feeling.

"I'm fine Sam."

"I don't believe you but I know you won't give in so let me give my orders and get out of your hair."

"You could never be a bother Love." I told him and he nodded all the same.

"Boys Quil, Embry, Seth, Colin, and Brady patrol now go. Leave your shorts on the porch. Bella needs to wash them." I nodded and added wash shorts to my rather long to-do list. "The rest of you, I want you doing something that doesn't bother your mother. Jake go clean your room, it's starting to smell again." The boys all nodded and scampered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Ashlynn looking down at me.

"I'll make dinner if you want me to Mom." She said, she was one of my little angels. I nodded gratefully and she headed to the kitchen. Sam picked me up and set me back down on his lap so he could help me explain things to Shaun. Once the introductions were done we let Shaun start with his questions.

"So Shaun any questions?"

"How many kids do you two have, I mean no offense our kinda young to have this many kids who are 16, 17, 18, and 19."

"Well they're all ours but we adopted them. Sam and I all love them like our own and you can very clearly tell that they feel the same way."

"So what happened back at the school with Leah? I mean I've had a major crush on her since like I first got here but that was just a little strange."

"Have you heard the tribal legends Shaun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Seth told me about them."

"Well the legend about the wolf pack is true. We actually have a feeling that most of the legends are. Everyone who lives in this house is a wolf except for me, Ashlynn, and Kim." I explained.

"If your not part of the pack then why are you here?"

"Well there's a thing called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds his or her soul mates. You wonder why Jared was only worried about Kim when they came in earlier. Kim is Jared's imprint, all he cares about is keeping her and the rest of the tribe safe. I'm Sam's imprint and wife, Ashlynn is Paul's imprint and they're going to get married next summer. Here's the thing Shaun, Leah imprinted on you. You two are meant to be together. Now this can be as a best friend, sibling, or lover. Judging by the way you two look at each other I take it your going to choose the third option." I explained he nodded and I jumped when I felt Sam growl under me.

"You hurt my baby girl and you'll have not only myself but all of Leah's brother's after you as well." Sam said and Shaun shrunk back slightly in his chair. I slapped his chest playfully.

"You have been warned Shaun. Sam doesn't mess around when it comes to his daughter. And the pack doesn't mess around when it come's to their sister." Jared said coming in supported by Kim.

"Jared you shouldn't be up!" I scolded as he sat in the gamer chair.

"I'm fine mom. Kimmy's just being over protective,"

"I still want you to rest the rest of today." Jared nodded and threw a game controller at Shaun. They started playing some game or another and I curled into Sam. I was about to close my eyes when I heard Jake coming down stairs.

"Where do you think your going young man?" I asked my eyes still closed.

"Out."

"What time will you be home."

"Later."

"Did you clean your room?"

"um…"

"That's not an answer I like hearing Jake."

"God just leave me alone all right!" Jake exploded, my eyes snapped open and I blinked back tears. Jacob had never snapped at me like that before.

"God who do you think you are? My mother? I got news for you Isabella Marie, my mom's dead! She died in a car crash." I jumped up and ran to my room tears falling down my face, I slammed the door and started throwing some things into a bag. I could hear Sam yelling at Jake.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY. YOU KNOW VERY WELL HER HISTORY YOU KNOW WHAT SHES BEEN THROUGH! HOW DARE YOU USE THAT TONE WITH HER! AND ON SHAUN'S FIRST DAY TO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO JAKE BUT IT HAS TO STOP NOW! I WANT YOU TO GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE. YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO ANY PLANS FOR THIS WEEKEND! YOUR GOING TO BE WRITING AN APOLOGY TO BELLA! MY OFFICE NOW!" I knew Jake was going to get a paddling. That was how Sam and I had decided we would discipline our children. We had two major rules in our house. Be respectful and don't draw unnecessary attention to the pack.

"Bella, honey, I'm coming in." Sam said before opening the door to our bedroom. He spotted my bag on the bed and looked at me.

"I'm going to go spend the night with Angela. I need some girl time with someone outside the pack." I explained. As I zipped the bag.

"You'll be alright, the girls won't let you starve. Especially not Leah, not while she's so desperate to prove herself to her imprint. I hugged Sam and headed out to my little Toyota.

"Hey mom where you going?" Leah called from her bedroom window.

"Going to visit Angela." I called back, my little girl waved goodbye from her window before disappearing out of sight. I got in my car and started off the rez. I drove all the way to Ben and Angela's then decided I needed to go see my favorite vampires. Maybe Jasper could get me to calm down. Ange and I were supposed to have coffee tomorrow anyway so I would smell like her and the coffee shop when I got home. I drove out to the small mansion in the back of the woods. I got out of the car grabbed my bag and ran up the steps. I rang the door to be greeted by Carlisle.

"Princess, what is it? It everyone all right, is someone hurt?" he asked and I shook my head tears coming again.

"What happened sweetheart?"

"Jake snapped at me really badly. Like worse than usual and I just needed to get away. Is it okay if I crash here for tonight?"

"It's always alright princess." He said leading me inside. Alice was sitting on the couch a sketch book and a pile of fabric in front of her. Edward was in his room his stereo blaring, you could here Esme humming out in the garden. Rosalie was out in the Garage working on improving the stereo in Esme's mustang. Emmett was out hunting and Jasper was seated on the floor his guitar in his lap and a smile on his face. The smile he wore was one he barley ever had, It was a smile of peace and happiness. A smile that he only wore when he was with Alice, treating Alice to something she wanted, or playing his music. Alice jumped up when I entered and engulfed me in a hug, I hugged her back and sat down next to Jasper picking up one of the pieces of sheet music he had laid out in a semi-circle around him. He looked over my shoulder and began to play. I waited for my cue and was about to start singing when Jasper stopped.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I asked wanting to sing to get my emotions off my chest.

"We need Edward for this one.." I nodded and before I knew it Edward was at his piano ready to play. Jasper started again with Edward joining in. This time when Jasper gave me my cue I started singing.

"I've been in a rut back in forth enough heart like a wheel. Without you around so uncomfortable is how it feels. Every time your near trouble dispears under the ground. But when you go to far silver clouds'll start hanging around. And I know I try to run baut I keep on coming back full circle and I cant jump the track cant let you go. I try to run so I keep on comein' back full circle because I know you'll come around you'll come around.

Skipping down a broke path how long can I last, please let me know oh where the finish line cause I've got to find some where to go oh.I don't wanna here people interfere what do they know oh what I feel inside when I'm up all night needing you home oh. I don't know why I try to run but I keep on come in back full circle. And I can jump the track and I can't let you go oh cause I know you 'll come around I know you'll come around you'll come around. I keep on running in till we meet in the midst of oho I'll put bright aside and just give a little oh oh. Try to run but I keep on coming back full circle cause I know you'll come around you come around." We finished the song and then it hit me. While being here with my family my La Push family needed me. I hugged jasper tightly for helping me relies that I needed to be with my husband and children.

"Thank you Jasper!" I said hugging Alice and dropping a sisterly kiss on Edwards cheek before hugging Jazz again.

"Um your welcome." he said unsure of what he had done to deserve my thanks.

"I'll call you when I get home!" I called as I ran out the door to my car. I got in and started driving back to the rez. When I got back to the house I jumped out and ran to where my husband sat on th porch swing staring at nothing.

"Sam!" I screeched as I flew up the steps. He stood and laughed as I threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him making sure he knew how much I love him. He returned the gesture. I didn't want to think about my sons attitude or my daughters mood swings or anything but I saw the stack of jean shorts that had to be washed. I broke away from my wonderful husband and picked up the shorts. I walked into the house and started the washing machine. I made my self some tea and got Sam a beer before going back out and sitting with him on the poach swing.

"Mom, Dad." Jakes voice came from the door way. He walked out and sat on the porch in front of us. "I'm really sorry I snapped at you like that mom. I honestly didn't mean to, it's just keeping things from the pack really isn't an easy thing to do. I guess the pressure finally got to me."

"What have you been keeping from the pack Jacob?"

"Well I kinda imprinted last month. I told her everything and she's perfectly cool with it. I didn't want Leah and Seth to rip my head off When they found out who I imprinted on."

"Who did you imprint on?"

"Selena Blackwater. That's where I was going earlier. Selena and I were going to go see a movie in Port Angeles. I called Selena and told her that I wouldn't be able to make it. She said that was fine because her dad's paying her to watch Julie."

` "Well I'm happy for you Jake and those two wont lay a finger on you. They'll be happy for you and their cousin." I reassured my son. He hugged me and then went inside. Sam and I sat for a little while longer then we went inside for a very eventful night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

I went through the normal morning routine. Make breakfast, get the boys up, make the lunches, make sure everyone's dressed warmly enough, make sure everyone knows who's on patrol and who's doing what after school. As soon as I had everyone out the door I started cleaning. I hadn't seen Sam since last night when he went to shower but wasn't worried. My husband can take care of himself as well as any of my sons. I set to cleaning Sam's office which had somehow become a mess again. I was feeling a little light headed but passed it off as fumes. I sat down for a minuet and as soon as my head cleared I got up and started working on Paul and Ashlynn's room. It wasn't as dirty as you would expect. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around and pick me up. A warm pair of lips kissed my neck . I turned around and wrapped my arms around Sam's neck. He held me close breathing in my scent which I had been told smells like strawberry's but I wouldn't know. I suddenly felt groggy, I leaned into Sam my head very comfortable on his chest.

"Bella, sweetheart are you all right?" Sam asked as I snuggled closer to him.

"Your comfy," I yawned in reply.

"Bella, how much sleep did you get last night?" He asked pulling me away from his body, holding me at arms length looking me over.

"Enough." I yawned again.

"No you didn't your dead on your feet. Come on, I don't think it'll hurt if you take a nap."

"But I have to make lunch for you Jared, and Paul, and I have to finish cleaning." I protested but my husband wouldn't hear any of it. He bent down and picked me up. I had to admit I was pretty tired but I had so much to do. And I still had to do the laundry so the boys would have clean cut offs to wear. The closer Sam got to our room the more tired I felt. Soon I was leaning against my wolf man more than half asleep. I felt him set me on the bed and tuck the covers around me. He started to hum the lullaby that he did when any of us were sick or not sleeping or anything like that. Then I feel into a deep sleep with my husband stroking my hair.

When I woke up I could hear Sam yelling in the back yard. Our bed room window faced the front so I didn't know who he was yelling at but I could hear him loud and clear.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID. NOW WE HAVE TO GO AND FIX THIS MESS AND FIND THE LEECH AND I HAVE A FEELING YOUR MOTHER'S SICK! THIS IS NOT WHAT SHE NEEDS RIGHT NOW!" Of course Sam was sticking up for me, I flew out of bed and down the stairs. I had to calm him down before someone got hurt. I ran into the back yard to see Sam, Quil, and Paul all looking very ashamed. I ran out to them, I could see Sam shaking but I was sure I could calm him down before he phased.

"Sam, honey what's going on?" I asked carefully placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Bella, Sweetie, you should be in bed. I think your coming down with something."

"No Sam I'm fine, Just tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing sweetheart. Quil caught the scent of a leech and forgot to tell me and Paul accidentally phased in front of a kid at Ash's work and he went and told his big brother who's on the football team at the high school." I was confused for a minuet when I remembered that Leah had phased in front of that same football team. I ran up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stopped shaking and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him and he kissed the side of my face. He felt guilty, not only for waking me but for other things in the past to. Things we tried hard not to think about.

Sam finally let go of me kissing the side of my face once more before turning and running into the woods. Paul started to follow him but I put a hand on his arm.

"Give him some space for oh half an hour. Leah's on patrol right now, let them have some time, father and daughter. I want you two to do everything you can to fix the mess you've gotten yourselves into. Your father is stressed as it is with out this added to his plate. No go and fix. I'll have food ready for you when you get back. Paul don't forget that you, Embry, Sam, and Jared are supposed to go pick up Jake from Billy's later." I reminded before sending them on there way. I went back into the house and went back to my cleaning. I got most of the house clean before looking at the clock and relised that I needed to start cooking or the boys would have me skinned alive. And Shaun was coming over for dinner to night which meant another mouth to feed. Not that I minded. I was glad my little Lee-Lee had found her other half.

I went into the kitchen and started to mix up the batter for my famous blueberry muffins. The pack loved them and I'm sure Shaun would to as soon as he tried them. Of course my cooking was only challenged by that if Sue Clearwater who continued to make her previous husbands fish fry down at the diner. Though it was still amazingly good it wasn't the same as when Harry had made it. Harry Clearwater had been my father's best friend and one of his fishing partners my whole life and long before the. Harry, Charlie, and Billy had practically grown up together and were almost as close as the pack boys were. I poured the batter into the trays and put them in the oven. I decided to do breakfast for dinner because it was one of Sam's favorites and I already had the muffin's baking.

"Hey maybe we should go back and make sure they're ok." A girls voice came from outside.

"I hope Paul sinks his teeth into Jake, it serve him right, teach him a lesson." Jared said.

"Nah, Jake's a natural, did you see him phase on the fly? I've got five bucks that say Paul won't touch him." Embry's cocky voice said. I pulled the muffin's out and started putting them on a plate.

"Come on in Selena, we won't bite." Embry called. As he walked up the porch steps.

"Speak for yourself." Jared muttered. He'd get an earful from his father if Sam ever heard about that one.

"Oh and about Sam's wife, Bella, don't stare. It bugs Sam." Jared was right, it did bug Sam when people stare at me. It only made him feel more guilty.

"Why would I stare?" The girl had obviously never seen me.

Then the two boys were standing in front of me eager looked on there faces.

"You guys hungry?" I asked holding the plate up for them. Then I snorted. "Like I have to ask." I watched as they each took a muffin, Then plopped themselves at the table. I put the plate on the table then looked up to the door. A semi tall girl with strait light brown hair stood in the door.

"Who's this?" I asked keeping my face serene as she quickly looked away from my face. I knew she know understood why Sam didn't like people staring at me.

"Selena Blackwater, who else?" Embry said reaching for his second muffin.

"So your Jake's imprint?"

"So you're the wolf girl?" Was that what Jake had been referring to me as?

"I guess so, or at least I'm married to one." I smiled at the thought of Sam.

"Save some for your brothers, and lady's first. Muffin?" I asked gesturing Selena to the plate of muffins. Suddenly Embry's nose wrinkled up.

"Mom, what's that smell?" He asked looking at me.

"What smell Em?" I asked. He didn't answer he just stood and walked over to me. He picked up a strand of my hair and sniffed it.

"Mom have you been around any leeches lately?"

"I went to see Jasper after Jake snapped last night. I needed him to calm me down. Why?"

"Because I smell leech and it's not coming from us or Selena. But the strange thing is, it's not coming from you either."

"I'm sure it's nothing, if anything comes up your father will know about it." I replied turning back to the stove where I started to scramble two dozen eggs. Just enough for everybody. Then Sam came in and pulled me away from my stove. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. I heard more of the boys come in but I didn't pay attention. Sam continued to kiss down the side of my face then he reached my lips and I giggle before turning back to the stove. I finished scrambling the eggs and took the sausage out of the other skillet. I put it all on plates and set it on the table. Then Paul and Jake came in last.

"Sorry." Paul said to Selena as he sat down. I wondered for what but I was sure Sam would tell me about it later. I looked around and saw that the only ones missing were Leah and Shaun. Well they were probably busy with things. And my girl could take care of herself most of the time, I wasn't to worried.

"Collin, honey what do you want to do for you birthday next week?" I asked. We always had a family party but we also let the kids decide if they wanted anything extra.

"I was thinking a family movie night." Collin said before shoving in another mouthful of egg.

"Then a movie night it will be. You tell me which movies and I'll get them for you." I smiled at my son before glancing around the table. Ashlynn was sitting on Paul's lap. Selena was sitting on Jakes lap. Kim was not only sitting on Jared's lap but had fallen asleep on it.

"Jared, take Kim up to bed," I said and Jared looked down at his sleeping fiancé. He picked her up and carried hr up the stairs.

"Sam honey are you feeling alright?" I asked seeing the dark circles etched under my husbands eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, how about you? You feeling alright honey?"

"I'm fine." I replied giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Then I heard a small sob coming from out side.

"Daddy!" Leah cried as she came racing into the house. Sam stood and moved out from behind the table. Leah went running into his arms and Shaun followed her in. All the boys immediately stood and started growling. They all thought Shaun had done something to hurt there sister.

"Look guys I didn't do anything, I swear!" Shaun said trying to defend him self.

"Leah, sweetie what happened?" Sam asked, Leah looked up at him and shook her head.

"She's dead. She's dead.." Leah sobbed.

"Who's dead sis?" Seth asked coming over and putting a hand on Leah's shoulder.

"Sue. Sue's dead." Leah sobbed turning to her brother. Seth looked shocked before taking his big sister in his arms and holding he as tears rolled down his face.

"Aunt Sue's dead?" Selena asked. I had forgotten that Selena and Leah were cousins.

Leah nodded and tears started pouring from Selena's eyes. She turned into Jake and started sobbing to. Jake held her close and rubbed her back trying to stay strong for her and his siblings. He'd been close to Sue Clearwater as well.

Just as when Harry had died I felt like I was borrowing grief. It was different now. When Harry had his heart attack I barley knew him. But I had become close to Sue. I didn't feel the same grief that Sue's family did but I still stung my heart to know that the woman who had first helped me through excepting all of the pack stuff was dead. And my poor children, they just lost there birth mother. Suddenly I felt two pairs of arms around me. My head sprung up to see Leah and Seth clinging to me.

"Don't leave mommy." They both said. They were scared I was going to leave them. I was the only mother they had left and they didn't want to lose me to.

"I will never leave you guys. You are my babies and nothing will ever change that." I said holding them to me and kissing their foreheads. They nodded and broke away.

"Leah I know it's hard but I need you to try. How did Sue die?" Sam asked gently though his voice was full of authority.

"Bl-Blood Su-Sucker." Leah said fresh tears rolling in. Seth rubbed her back and Jake held Selena closer. Shaun was standing off to the side rather awkwardly. Then Leah turned and ran to him. He held her and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. Probably little comforts and reassurances that things would be all right.

"Bella take the girls and Shaun down to the cellar. I'll lock you guys in. We are on lockdown until we find this thing." Sam said helping me up from my chair.

"Alright be safe. Call Carlisle if you need help. Make sure Billy's alright." I said hugging him. He kissed the side of my face and my lips.

"Be careful Paul." Ashlynn said kissing him.

"You come back to me in one peace. Got it?" Kim asked before wrapping her arms around Jared's neck. He nodded and hugged her kissing her forehead.

"Be good Shaun, don't give mom any trouble." Leah said kissing her boy.

"Come back to me safe Jacob." Selena said hugging Jake. He held her close.

"I love you." All us imprints said at the same time, One last hug and kiss from Sam and I was leading the girls and Shaun down to the cellar. Once we were in Sam shut the trap door and locked it. I heard him pull the rug over it and then all went silent and we were in the dark. I pulled my emergency box of matches out of my pockets and started lighting the candles.

"Mommy is Daddy going to come back to us?" Kim asked cuddling into me as I sat on the couch next to her.

"Of course baby girl. Daddy's going to come back and so is Jared and Paul and Jake and Lee-Lee and Seth and all the others." I said rubbing her back comfortingly. She nodded and cuddled closer to me. Selena and Shaun huddled close which was okay seeing as they were step-siblings. Then Ashlynn stood and walked over to the piano. I had convinced the boys to put a piano, a guitar, and some other things down here so if we ever went on lock down there would be something to do. Ashlynn started to play something I knew but I didn't sing.

"Come on Mom please. Sing for us." Kim said,

"Not now Kimmy. Why don't I tell you all a story?" I asked the girls loved it when I told them story's about Me and Sam, or Jake as a child or stories of other things that had happened in my life. School in Forks, my adventures with the Cullens. All these things. They loved it when I told the Quileute legends, they said I told them almost as well as Billy did.

"Okay." Ashlynn said turning around on the bench.

"Selena, Shaun any particular story you'd like to hear?" I asked I knew what story Ashlynn and Kim would want. They always wanted the story of how Sam had found and imprinted on me in the forest and where our relationship went from there.

"Well if you don't mind I was kind of wonder how you got that?" Selena sounded like she was asking a question as she rubbed the side of her face to show what she meant.

"I've been wondering the same thing but I didn't want to say anything." Shaun said his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Of course it's alright. Now where to begin?" I wondered aloud.


	5. Chapter 4

_Recap_

_"Selena, Shaun any particular story you'd like to hear?" I asked I knew what story Ashlynn and Kim would want. They always wanted the story of how Sam had found and imprinted on me in the forest and where our relationship went from there._

_"Well if you don't mind I was kind of wonder how you got that?" Selena sounded like she was asking a question as she rubbed the side of her face to show what she meant._

_"I've been wondering the same thing but I didn't want to say anything." Shaun said his eyes alight with curiosity._

_"Of course it's alright. Now where to begin?" I wondered aloud._

"It was about three years ago. Sam and I had been together for a year and things were going great. Everyday when he came home from patrol we would spend a little time just me and him. Well one day we were having our us time, we still have it to this day, Sam was telling me about patrolling with Paul and how they had gotten into an argument over which Cullen would win in a fight. Emmett or Jasper. Well knowing the two personally, I said that Emmett would lose, no matter his body size, Jasper has more experience fighting. Well Sam said that I was right even though he could beat Jasper in a fight. Well we had never tested this theory and I wasn't about to tell him to. Jasper gets very defensive you see. So we started arguing and well things got out of hand very quickly. Ashlynn and Paul had just walked in and Sam had started to yell at me. Well then I…" I trailed off. I had said some things I wasn't proud of. As I thought about it tears stung my eyes.

"Mom, you ok?" Ashlynn asked wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah, It's just a little hard to remember. I'm not proud of the things I said to Sam, especially not with you kids around."

"It's okay mom. I'll finish telling the story." Ashlynn said and I curled into my daughter's side. Tears still falling slightly from my cheeks.

"Well long story short, mom said some stuff, dad got mad and phased and mom was standing to close." Ashlynn finalized.

"And that my pretty's is why you never make your wolf angry." Kim giggled. Suddenly I heard a howl. Then the lock on the door over head clicked. Sam's head poked through.

"SAM!" I squealed running to the stairs and running up them. Sam caught me up in his arms and held me close.

He pulled me out of the way as the other imprints came running. I looked around and saw Jake, Seth, and Quil were missing. I looked over at Selena who looked about ready to cry. Her imprint was missing.

"Sorry we're late. Had to make sure the fire didn't get out of control." Jake said as he Seth, and Quil came through the back door.

"JAKE!" Selena yelled throwing herself at him.

"Hey Lena." He said.( Sorry Selena if you don't like it)

"Well, I have to go talk to Old Quil and I need Jacob, sorry Selena." Sam said. I looked a my husband. I didn't want him to leave again. He had just come home.

"We'll be back soon." Sam promised before dragging Jake through the back door. I turned back to look at my children. It was a nice little scene in my living room.

Ashlynn and Paul sat cuddling on the hearth, Leah was crying again and Shaun held her close. Seth and Selena were comforting each other. The rest of the pack was sitting quietly around the room. We would all be in mourning over the loss of Sue.

"Embry, Paul, go pick up Billy. I don't like the idea of him being alone right now. Not with tomorrow being what it is." I said. My boys nodded stood and walked outside. I heard the one of the trucks start and drive off. I knew if I didn't take control we would all end up sitting her through the night.

"How many of you were hurt in any way?" I asked. Leah, Quil, Seth, and Jared raised there hands.

"Alright I want you four in bed. Now. The rest of the wolves. Kitchen. Kim and I will be upstairs making rounds in a little while. Ash sweetie could you make the boy's some dinner. Shaun could you make sure there is something left for Billy when he gets here." Everyone nodded and got up to do what I asked. I sat for a minuet thinking. Then I stood. I motioned to Kim and she followed me up stairs. Leah and Quil only had a few scratches that were healing so we just told them to go to sleep.

Jared's shoulder had been opened again. I was in his room treating it when Kim came running in.

"Mom…" She panted I turned to look at her. She looked close to tears.

"Kim, honey what is it?" Jared asked holding out an arm to her.

"It's Seth, Mamma he's real bad." Kim said.

"Alright hon, I'll go take care of Seth, you take care of Jared." I said handing her the bottle of iodine I had been using to clean Jared's shoulder. She took it and took my seat next to Jared. I knew from the look on Kim's face that Seth really was in a bad way. As soon as Jared's door shut behind me I bolted for Seth's room on the other end of the long hall way.

I opened the door to find Seth on the bed, his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. The way Jake's had been when he was injured by a new born. His lower half was covered by his blankets but I could see blood seeping through the sheets. I rushed to his side and pulled the sheets back. It looked like he had been impaled in the side.

"Collin!" I yelled. I heard running and then the sound of the door opening.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Is Billy here yet?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said

"Tell him to call Carlisle. Then call your father." I said. Collin stepped from the room and ran. I did my best to get the bleeding to stop but that was all I could do. About ten minuets later Carlisle came in with Rosalie, who had two nursing degrees. Rosalie gave me a hug and told me they would take care of him. I left Seth's room and walked down stairs to the living room. Everyone was gathered. Even the ones I had sent to bed. Billy held out his hands to me.

"Hey Daddy." I said hugging him. Billy wasn't actually my father of course, that would make Jake my brother. I called him Daddy though. He and Carlisle were the closet thing Sam and I had to parents. Billy had helped raise Sam. So I suppose you could call him my father in law.

"How ya doin' Bells?" He asked.

"No, Dad, I'm fine, right now it's you and Seth I worry about." I replied sinking into the embrace Sam had pulled me into.

"I'm fine Bella and Seth is going to be fine. The boys a fighter." I nodded and curled into my husband. A little while later Rosalie and Carlisle came down.

"Bella, you alright?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm fine Rose, how's Seth?" I asked anxiously.

"He'll be fine. Carlisle's dressing the wound, I left some vicodin in with Kim. She'll know how much to give him." I nodded, Kim was finishing nursing school.

"Thank you Rosalie." I said hugging my sister.

"Bella." Carlisle said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked pulling away from Rosalie.

"I want you to take it easy tomorrow. I'll send Edward down to check on Seth." Rosalie and the pack growled when he said that.

"No, Jasper has a degree, he and I will come down tomorrow. Besides we don't want any fights between the groups do we?" Rosalie bargained.

"Rosalie has a point. Let Jasper come." I looked at Carlisle pleadingly.

"Alright but I want him to check on you to and if your not taking it easy and I find out there's gonna be hell to pay missy." Carlisle sound like Charlie. I swallowed at the thought of Charlie.

"Yes sir. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get Billy fed." I said heading to the kitchen.

"See you tomorrow Bella." Rosalie said.

"Bye Rose." I called.

After they were gone I pulled some leftovers from the fridge and heated them up. I took them back to Billy. Once again the room was in silence. Sue was dead, it was written over everyone's faces. When Billy finished Sam took him to his room so he could go to bed. I sent the kids to bed then went to clean the kitchen.

"Hey, Jake and I have patrol and he's just getting back so I'm gonna head out." Sam said kissing the side of my face.

"Alright, I'm gonna finish up here then go to bed." I replied. Sam kissed me again before heading out the back door. I wiped down the stove, popped into Billy's room where he lay snoring in the bed before heading up stairs.

I went to each room. Leah was snuggled against a shirtless Shaun. Seth was on his back knocked out on pain meds. Embry and Quil were fast asleep in there rooms. Collin and Brady were reading which was fine by me. I had to go to Paul and Ashlynn's room four times before they turned out the light but even then they didn't go to sleep. Jared and Kim were talking softly. I walked past Jake's room on my way to my own and heard a soft sniffle. I was sure if it was just Selena sucking up snot or if she was crying so I decided to let her be. I told all my children if they needed me they could come find me any time day or night.

When I got to my room I took a shower and put on a blue silk nightgown. I crawled in bed wanting the next day to never come. I lay in bed thinking of the reason why when I heard a soft knock on the door to my room.

"Come in," I said softly.

"Momma." It was Selena, she was crying but I couldn't help a small smile. It was her first time to call me mom or anything close.

"What is it honey?" I asked. I held my arms out to her and she ran into them.

"Honey, what the matter?"

"Does it ever go away Mama?"

"Does what ever go away, Sweetie?"

"The worry, the pain, the feeling that you might be about to lose the most important thing in the world to you." She was experiencing the anxiety that all the imprints felt when our wolves went to fight. I still felt it a little every time Sam went hunting leeches. I held her to me and stroked her hair.

"No honey, it never really does go away, it does get better though."

"Promise?" She asked looking up at me.

"Promise." I said hugging her again. "Now why don't you go to bed. Jake will be home by morning and I'm sure he'll want to find you well rested." I patted her arm as she stood.

"Thanks Mama." She said hugging me.

"Any time Sweetie." I said returning her hug.

"Goodnight." She said when she reached the door.

"Goodnight Selena." I said as she shut the door behind her.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling for a good half hour. When I finally fell asleep it was a fitful sleep.

When I woke up it was five thirty. I got up and went down stairs. It was the day. The day I dreaded. I made myself some coffee and started breakfast. I didn't feel up to anything fancy today so I made a lot of toast and eggs. The fruit bowl sat in the middle of the table if anyone wanted it. I put the eggs and toast on warmers and under foil on the table.

I took my coffee and went out to the back porch. I sat on the steps and looked into the forest. It was his least favorite time of year. True hunting season was wrapping up but there was no fishing unless it was ice fishing. I knew time was passing, I heard movement coming from inside the house. I heard Selena ask if I was okay and Jake telling her that I needed my space today.

Charlie. He hadn't been the best dad in the world but he had been there when I needed him. He put his life on the line for me. He had done so much for me. I knew Billy was spending the day in his room with a picture of Charlie. It was what he had done every year for the past three years.

I remembered the night we explained to Charlie about the pack, poor guy nearly had a heart attack. He took it all in stride though.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked coming down and sitting beside me. I nodded slowly then shook my head tears threatening to fall. They decided to make good on that threat.

"Hey, Shhh. It's gonna be okay." Sam said trying to comfort me. He wrapped an arm around me. I turned into his chest and sobbed. This was the first time I had really cried since that night.

"No, Sam, he, he died protecting me. Not some innocent bystander. The bulled didn't go through his stomach causing him to bleed out. It went to his chest right into his heart. They couldn't remove it." I was telling my husband things about that day that I had never told anyone. I guess I was finally excepting the fact that Charlie wasn't just at another confance. Charlie, my first daddy. Wouldn't be coming back.

"Shhh. Hush now. Lets get you up to bed." Sam said sliding a hand under my knees. I shook my head.

"I just wanna stay out here for a little while. It's nice to day, well as nice as it can be when it's raining. But still I like it, it reflects all of our moods." I said, it was true. The ran was coming as fast as hard as my tears were.

"You know one of the old legends say that the weather on our land in consistant with the Alpha's imprints emotions." Sam said.

"Are you saying I'm sad all the time?" I asked.

"No, I'm saying that's one of the legends I don't believe is true." I couldn't help crack a small smile. I hugged Sam.

"Do you want to try to eat anything?" He asked gently holding me to him.

"Maybe a little toast." I told him.

"Sure thing babe." He said standing. I heard him go back into the hour and I leaned again the railing post again. Sam came back a few minuets later with two pieces of toast. One plan one with a little butter spread on it.

"I want you to try the plain first, If you can keep that down you can have the buttered piece." He said handing me the dry toast.

I took a few bites before I had to stop. My stomach didn't seem to like toast this morning. I stood and leaned out over the yard and puked. Sam held my hair and rubbed my back. When I was done he gently wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up. I looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Come on, your going to at least lie down on the couch." I nodded submissively. I let him lead me inside where I curled up on the couch. Jake, Selena, Ashlynn, Paul, Jared, and Kim sat around the table talking quietly. I could hear soft sniffled coming from Billy's room. Collin and Brady were making a list of movies for the movie night, and Embry, Quil and Leah were on patrol. Seth was still upstairs in bed knocked out from pain meds.

I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't so I lay there crying quietly in Sam's lap. I heard a knock on the front door and started to get up to answer it but Paul shot me a sharp look and went to answer it. I heard Jasper's soft Texan accent and saw a little of Rosalie's blond hair. I rested against Sam for a little while before Jasper came down stairs.

He came over and knelt in front of me.

"Hey Jazz." I said smiling weakly at him.

"Hey darlin, how ya doin?" He asked pushing a strand of hair out of me face and tucking it behind my ear.

"As well as can be expected I suppose. How's Seth."

"The boy'll be alright. He needs another day or two of sleep then he'll be alright to get back to his normal routine. Just take it easy on him for about a week and he'll be right as rain."

"You know I always found that a strange expression." Billy said rolling himself out of his room. Tear tracks glistened on his face but he was smiling anyway. "I mean come on what is good about rain, especially here."

"Dad, have you had anything to eat?" I asked sitting up.

"I'm alright Bells. I'm just starting to wonder if there's any point in us sitting around moping. Yeah Charlie was a great guy but he wouldn't have wanted this from any one. And neither would Sue." I nodded and hugged Billy.

He was right. Charlie was never good with emotions. He didn't like it when I cried.

"Hey hon." Rosalie said coming down the stairs to me. I hugged her crying a little more for goodness knows why. She stroked my hair and comforted me. I held her tight for a little while. When we broke apart all the guys were looking at us like we were crazy. I heard Jake mutter "chicks".

We chatted for a little while until Rosalie said that Emmett and Alice were waiting on them to go hunting. We let them go. I went to the kitchen to find a large casserole in the oven. I looked over and smiled at the girls. They smiled back.

I cleaned the rest of the kitchen and put the casserole on the table and had Jake go out to call the other's home. Soon we were all seated around the table. We ate and afterwards I did the clean up while everyone else did there separate things. I made sure Billy was set for the night before making my self a cup of tea.

I told everyone goodnight and went up to bed. I lay there for a little while thinking. I felt the bed shift next to me and Sam get in bed with me. He started kissing me and …


	6. Chapter 5

**One Week Later…**

I was working on a cake for Collin when Seth came running into the kitchen.

"Seth what is it?" I asked looking at my little one.

"The… boys… got … out… early." Seth panted. I lead him over to the table and sat him down. I handed him a glass of water and gave him a look.

"What do you meant the boys got out early?" I asked.

"Practice let out early. Collin's on his way home."

"Great." I muttered. We were no where near ready for Collin to get home. I was going to have to do something I really didn't want to.

"SAM!" I called so he could hear me from the attic where he was pulling out the sleeping bags. I waited about two minuets then my husband was at my side.

"Yeah babe?"

"I really don't want to have to do this but I need you to call Collin and tell him to patrol for an hour so we can finish setting up." I said.

"Gotch ya." Sam said pulling out his phone and going out the back door.

"Seth go get the other sleeping bags from the attic and spread them out on the floor in the living room." I said. Seth nodded and left the kitchen. I went back to the cake. An hour later the living room was ready for an all night movie marathon. The movies were the ones off Collin's list, the cake was chocolate with chocolate icing, the living room floor was covered in sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets, and Leah and Paul would be alternating patrols depending on the movie because there were a few on the list that Leah didn't like and a few Paul didn't like. I had enough popcorn popped to last a normal person at least four years but you have to have a lot when your having a movie night with a pack of wolves. I also had a lot of little snacks, and cookies, and such.

"I'm home!" Collin called from the back door .

"Happy birthday baby." I said hugging him.

"Thanks Ma." He said kissing my cheek. Everyone told him happy birthday and there were lots of hugs. Leah covered his eyes and lead him into the kitchen. When she uncovered his eyes and he saw the huge cake I had baked he looked close to tears.

"Make a wish." Jake said ruffling Collin's already unruly hair. Sam lit all the candles and with one mighty breath Collin blew them out. All except for the trick candle Jared had convinced me to put on. After a while Collin just picked up the candle and threw it in the sink. We all laughed. I cut the cake and made sure all the pieces were even. I wasn't about to have any fights about who's slice of cake was bigger.

After everyone had their cake I took the dishes and sent everyone to the living room. Paul had the first patrol and left kissing me, Ashlynn, and Collin on the cheeks. Collin started slapping at his cheek until Kim mercifully handed him a napkin.

I cleaned up the cake dish and the rest of the kitchen before heading into the living room. It was as dark as a movie theatre. I walked in and was pulled into Sam's lap on the couch. I looked at the TV to see the opening credits to Avatar: The Last Air Bender. Nicola Peltz's voice filled the room. Then Nicola and Jackson Rathbone filled the screen. The movie went by quickly with many tears shed by myself and Kim. I had no clue why I was crying, I never cried for this movie. Kim always cried for Zuko and for Yue.

The next movie was Resident Evil. I spent most of that movie trying hard not to throw up and having my head buried in Sam's chest with him rubbing my hair. Then came Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. I laughed at this movie, and cried. I always cried when Alice returns home. I couldn't help it, Alice leaving Hatter is just one of the saddest things.

Then we watched the Brothers Grimm. Paul and Leah swapped off after that one. After that we watched Sweeny Todd and another bought of nausea. Then Beetle Juice with more nausea. When we got to Sleepy Hollow I couldn't keep it in any more. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I puked up the cake and popcorn and everything else I had eaten that afternoon. I felt Sam's warm hands rubbing my back.

"Hey you ok?" He asked gently. I didn't answer just lent into him. He put a hand to my forehead. "Crap cant do that. KIM." He called. I moaned a little, my head hurt and I didn't like him yelling.

"No yelling Sammy." I whispered.

"Okay, I'm sorry babe." He whispered back.

"Yeah Dad?" Kim asked from the door way.

"Check your mother's temp for me, I can't she always feels cold to me."

"Sure." Kim said kneeling down beside us and placing a cool hand on my forehead. "She feels a little warm daddy."

"Thanks Kimmy." Sam said kissing her cheek. She nodded and got up. Sam picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom. I saw all the lights had come back on in the living room. I had ruined Collin's birthday because I have a weak stomach.

Sam carried me into our bedroom and put me in bed, tucking me in gently.

"So I was right about you coming down with something." Sam said quietly.

"No, I just have a weak stomach when it comes to blood." I reminded. I heard a knock come at the door. Collin stepped into the room. Sam stood and slipped out.

"Hey Ma." Collin said sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Hey Baby, I'm so sorry for messing up your birthday." I said.

"It's not your fault Ma, you and the girls can't help when you get sick. All that matters now is that you get some rest and get better." He said kissing my forehead and standing to leave.

"The boy's right ya know." A Texan accent came from the door way. Both Collin and I whipped our heads around to see who it was.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked seeing my brother in the door.

"Seth called me said you weren't feeling well, asked me to check on you."

"I'm fine Jasper, just ate something bad." I said.

"Not good enough Bella." He said coming over and palpating my stomach.

"Really I'm fine Jasper. I just need to sleep, besides I don't have time to be sick. Christmas is next week and I have a double wedding to plan." I said sitting up and giving Jasper a hug. He hugged me back.

"Fine but you start havin' any trouble at all and you call me, alright darlin?"

"Yes Dr. Whitlock." I joked. Jasper just smiled, kissed my cheek, and walked out of the room.

Sam came back in and sat by my side.

"What did Jasper say?" Sam asked, I smiled my husband had called my brother by his name and not leech.

"He said that if I started having any trouble I needed to call him."

"Alright sweetheart. Get some sleep." Sam said kissing my forehead. I smiled and curled up under the blankets letting sleep consume me. I only got a few hours of sleep though. When I woke up I found the kitchen a mess from breakfast. I found two notes. One saying all the girls, except Selena who was watching her sister, had gone Christmas shopping and to look at possible venues for Kim and Ashlynn's double wedding.

The other said that the boys had gone to look at tux's and Christmas trees. It was nice that Kim and Ashlynn had both wanted winter wedding's because it meant we could do a double in January and not have to plan two separate weddings. I cleaned the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal. I was looking through wedding catalogues for the flowers, Kim wanted lily's and Ashlynn wanted white roses, when the phone rang.

"Uley residence, Bella speaking." I answered.

"Mama." It was Selena.

"What is it Sweetie?" I asked.

"Could I bring Julie over for a little while. Dad and Betsy are out and the house feels creepy."

"Of course you can bring Julie over. I've been wanting to meet her."

"Great we'll be there in five. Thanks Mama."

"No problem Sweetie." I said before hanging up. Five minuets later Selena came through the back door with a girl who had blond hair and a few freckles. Her eyes were a brilliant green.

"Mama, this is my little sister Julie." Selena said.

"Hi Julie, I'm Bella." I said holding out my hand. Julie looked at me for a minuet before hugging me. I smiled in surprise and hugged her back.

"Selena says you can be my mama now." Julie said pulling away.

"Sure I can be your mama if you want me to." I said smiling gently. It was clear that this girl needed more than Selena to love her. It was clear she needed the love of a mother, that kind of love Selena just couldn't give her. Selena gave off the sisterly love as far as Julie went but they both needed the love of a mother and I could tell the Betsy wasn't giving them that love.

Julie smiled and went back over to where Selena stood.

"Have you girls eaten?" I asked. Selena looked sheepish.

"Go sit at the table. How does French toast sound?" I asked.

"Yummy." Julie said. The girl was so sweet. I made them French toast and a cup of coffee for me and Selena and a cup of coco for Julie. I set the plates down in front of the girls and Selena looked at me gratefully.

"Where's Shaun, why wasn't he with you girls? You know Jake trusts him with protecting you."

"He went with Jake and the rest of the boy's to get a tux for the wedding. My step brother's not about to be the only grooms man in a Sunday suit. Besides, Kim and Ash would probably kill him if he did show up in a Sunday suit."

"To true. Julie would you like some more to eat sweetie?" I asked noticing that Julie had finished her food.

"No thank you." Julie said politely. I noticed a bruise on her arm as she rubbed her arms causing the sleeve's on her sweater to move. I glanced over at Selena and saw the faint trace of a fading bruise on her cheek.

"Selena, why don't you set up a movie for Julie to watch and the come back so I can talk to you." I said picking up Julie's empty plate and Selena's barley touched one. Selena got up and took Julie's hand leading her to the living room. I went into the kitchen and started cleaning while I thought.

It was starting to add up. I had noticed some bruises on Selena the past few days. I had also noticed that when she ate here she didn't actually eat, she just picked at her food. She was very quiet and did what was asked of her very quickly and efficiently the first time she was asked. She also shied away when any one raised a hand at any one else. It all pointed to some sort of abuse.

"You wanted to talk to me Mama?" Selena said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Selena, I need to know what's going on at your house. I've seen your bruises Sweetie. Is someone hitting you?" I asked. Selena looked at me before starting to cry.

"It's not his fault Mama. He's started drinking again, he doesn't know he's doing it." She cried.

"Selena, is Mitchell hitting you and Julie?"

"Yes, but he's drunk when he does. He isn't himself."

"Has he done this before?" I asked.

"Yes. It started right after the accident that our mother and Sarah Black were killed in. He has relapses. Please Mama it's not his fault."

"Selena, even if he is drunk it's still abuse. Has he done anything else to you? Has he assaulted you or Julie?" I asked hoping her answer was no.

"No but…" Selena trailed off.

"Has Betsy assaulted either one of you?"

"She did something to Julie and I know she's messed with Shaun." Selena was crying more now. I took her in my arms and held her close.

"Lena what's wrong babe?" Jake asked coming in with Sam. Selena ran to Jake and cried more. He held her and I motioned for Sam to come with me.

"Bells, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Did you know that Mitchell Blackwater started drinking after his first wife died?"

"No, why?"

"Apparently he did and he has relapses. During these relapses he hit's the girls. And Shaun's mother, Betsy, assaults Shaun and has tried and possibly succeeded in assaulting Julie." I started crying.

"I want them out of that house Sam. They're good kids. They don't deserve to be in a situation like that."

"I will talk to Billy and Old Quil. I'll press charges against the Blackwaters to the council." Sam said comforting me. I nodded and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I went back inside. I made some tea and sat at the table. I saw Jake come in through the back door.

"Where are Selena, Julie, and Shaun?" I asked.

" I just took them home."

"Jacob, how could you do that?"

"Mom, I can't just take Julie out of that house. She's still a minor and it would be counted as kidnapping. Sam's going to talk to Billy and Old Quil and get things worked out. And if I have my way Selena and her family won't be in that house much longer." Jacob seethed.

"If your going to phase get out of my kitchen and out of my house." I said as my son started to shake.

"Yea ma'am." He said before heading back out the door. I sat at the table for a little while thinking about everything I had to do.

I had to order the flowers for the wedding. I had to get the house ready for Christmas. I had to cook Christmas dinner. I had to go with the girls to pick out the dresses. I had to approve the boy's tux's. I had to reserve the venue. And there was one thing I really wanted to do. I wanted to invite my family over for Christmas.

"Hey Mom." Ashlynn and Kim said coming in carrying shopping bags.

"Hey girls, did you find a place you want to have the wedding?" I asked.

"No, none of them were right for the wedding. So were gonna have it on the beach!" Kim announced excitedly.

"Great, I'll talk to Billy make sure we can get part of the beach roped off." I said smiling. The girls hugged me before prancing off. I sank back in to my thoughts.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Sam asked sitting down next to me.

"Sam, if I asked for something would you give it to me?" I asked.

"Sure Sweetheart, whatever you want, it's yours."

"Sam I want to invite the Cullens over for Christmas. There my side of the family. And after all Christmas is about being together with family. Emmett and Jasper have been saying that they want to try to get along. Please Sammy." I begged.

"Sure honey. I think it's time we made some ties with the Cullens. I would be glad for them to come." I looked at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" I asked.

"I am your husband. I just think that maybe we have been to critical. I think we should invite them for Christmas. I think this is a bridge we need to cross."

"I'm glad your open to the idea, but I think it's time for you to go to bed." I said standing and taking his hand.

"And what about you?"

"I have to finish up here and then I'll be up to bed." I said.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Yes I promise, now go."

"Yes dear. Just don't take to long okay." He hinted. I glanced down to see a small tent. I pushed him toward the stairs.

"I'll be up soon." I promised.

I cleaned the kitchen quickly before running up stairs to my husband.

**A/N: Selena and Julie are real people BUT the contents of this chapter are not true. I made up the whole abusive Dad and step mom stuff because I needed an excuse to have them move in with Bella, Sam, and the pack. **

**Lissa**


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning once again to an empty bed. I went down the stairs and found my husband cooking.

"Okay what did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, now come here and try this." Sam said holding a spoonful of something soupy look towards me.

I walked forward and blew on the liquid before excepting the spoon into my mouth. It was surprisingly good. It had just the right balance of sweet and salty with a bit of spice added.

"That's good, what is it?" I asked.

"Just something Aunt Sarah taught me how to make." He said before feeding me another spoonful. Aunt Sarah was what he called Jake's mother. I swallowed and stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Hey eating over here." Embry's voice came from the table.

"Then shut up and eat." Sam growled kissing me again. I smiled and broke away after a little while. I looked and saw that only Embry, Quil, Jared, and Leah were up. I made sure all of them had enough food before going to snuggle with Sam on the couch.

Suddenly the front door burst open. Selena came running in.

"Selena, what is it sweetie?" Sam asked. He wanted to be this girls father, you could hear it in his voice.

"Where's Jake?" She gasped, only then did I see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Embry, go wake up Jake." Sam ordered beckoning Selena over. He held his hands out to her and she put her own in them.

"Selena, you have to tell me and your mother what happened." Sam said gently. Selena shook her head.

"Honey if you want us to help you have to give us some information." I said putting a hand on her arm.

"Did one of them hurt you or the others?" Sam asked. Selena shook her head again.

"Lena, babe, you alright." Jake asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jake." Selena sighed running to him. She was sobbing now.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I didn't mean to Jake, I swear I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to do what Lena?" Jake asked. She shook her head and buried it into his chest. Jake led her to the couch and sat her down between Sam and I before kneeling in front of her.

"Selena, tell me what happened?" Jake said putting a hand to one of her cheeks.

"I killed her. Oh god I killed her." Selena chocked out as if she was just realizing what she had done.

"Killed who, Selena what happened?" Sam and Jake both demanded at the same time.

"She, she was trying to hurt Julie and I couldn't just stand there and let it happen so I…. I….." Selena sobbed out.

"So you what Selena?" I asked.

"I stabbed her…. I stabbed her with a steak knife." I looked at Sam.

"What's going on?" Seth asked when he saw is brother's imprint crying.

"Selena, are Shaun and Julie still at the house?" I asked. Selena nodded.

"Seth, you and Leah got pick up Shaun and Julie at the Blackwaters' and bring them back here alright." I said to my son.

"Yes ma'am. Leah lets go get your imprint and his sister." Seth called. He knew Julie was Shaun's sister but he had never actually seen her.(Disregard anything I said in earlier chapters about Julie and Seth being cousins)

I got up and called Billy, any plans of calling the Cullens to invite them for Christmas was out of the question for a little while.

"Hello Black residence." Billy answered.

"Hey Daddy." I said.

"Hey Bells, everything okay?" He asked.

"Well um not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sam's pressed charges against Mitchell and Betsy Blackwater right?"

"Yes, Bella what's this about?"

"We need to drop the charges on Betsy."

"What, why?"

"Because Betsy's dead Dad." I said surprisingly calm.

"What?"

"Betsy was about to attack Julie and Selena acted with out thinking, Betsy went by a steak knife to the back."

"Well technically that would be counted as murder but since it's the Beta's imprint and that she was defending someone we will call it defense and the consequences will rest."

"Oh thank you Daddy!" I said into the phone.

"Your welcome Bella. Just make sure Mitchell stays alive, we have to have at least on Blackwater for trial."

"Of course, Selena, Shaun, and Julie are going to be staying here for a while."

"Good, so I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah, Love you Daddy."

"Love you to Bells." Billy said before hanging up.

That's when it hit me. Billy's gonna be here for Christmas. Well he doesn't really have anything against my side of the family. Except Edward. I'm sure he'll try to be civil for my sake through. I went back into the living room to find Jake and Selena sitting together looking anxious.

"Selena's off the hook." I said and Selena let out a sigh of relief. I heard the door open and fast foot steps.

"Selena oh thank god!" Shaun said running up and scooping his step sister into a hug." I looked over to where Seth stood and saw him standing hand in hand with Julie. I looked at him and motioned between them. Seth nodded.

"Well now that that's settled it's time for a family meeting. EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" I yelled knowing the whole house could hear me. About ten minuets later the whole family was in the living room.

"Alright it's time to get cracking. Seth, Jake, Paul. I want the tree in here pronto. Shaun, Sam, Jared decorations need to be brought down from the attic. Leah I need the beds upstairs made. Ashlynn, Kim, coffee and coco. Collin, Brady, I need you two to get the wreaths from the box in the garage and hang the small ones on all the inside doors." I ordered.

"Where's Quil?" Selena asked.

"He went to pick up Claire from his Mom's house. She's gonna be staying with us for a little while." I said.

"You and Selena are going to help Claire and I do the decorating while the boys go out and play in the snow. They don't get to come back in until the very end." I said as I listened to the sound of the boys bringing down the many boxes of decorations.

Soon the tree was inside and the boys had gone out to play. The girls and I were opening the boxes when the door opened. We stood as Quil and his imprint came in.

"Hi Mum." Claire said hugging me. The girl was completely Quileute but her mother had taken her away to England when she was very young and she had only just come back. Claire had the standered Native characteristics. The long black hair and copper skin. Claire was a born ballet dancer. She had danced most of her life in England and still danced some here.

"Hi Cee-Cee." I said hugging her back. I sent Quil outside to join the snowball war. Ashlynn and Kim came and joined us. Soon we set to work. Kim, Ashlynn, Selena, and Julie working on the massive tree that had been found while Claire hung the mistletoe from the door ways and I wrapped the stair railing in garlands of green. I popped into the living room and found that the tree was almost done, they were just waiting for me to hang the final wreath and call the boys in. I took the largest wreath and stepped outside.

The boys stopped their fighting when they heard the bells on the wreath. They all cam in side after dusting each other off. I still stood at the door holding the wreath. Sam came up to me and took the wreath in his hands. He placed it on the nail and pulled me insided shuting the door behind us.

We went to the living room and I found that Claire had changes into a soft pink dress that had lacy shoulder sleeves and a velvet top. The ribbions on her point shoes had been tied into perky bows. Kim and Ashynn had already handed out the coco and everyone was gathered around the tree. A medium sized space had been left open for Claire to dance. Quil turned on the music and Claire began her beuitiful dance. As the music began to slow Quil stepped out onto the area and Claire picked up the Nutcracker from where he sat on the mantel. Quil picked her up and she gracefully sat the Nutcracker on top of the tree. The music stopped and Quil set Claire down.

"That was wonderful Sweetheart." Sam said kissing Claire on the cheek. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I said standing and going into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello, Uley residance." I answered.

"Hey Darlin' how are you?" My brother's voice asked coming through the reciver.

"I'm doing good. We just finished decorating the house. Oh about that, Sam and I wanted to invite you all over for Christmas." I said.

"Well I think I speak for all of us when I say we would be delighted."

"Oh yeah! Oh and Jazz could you ask Esme to do me a favor?"

"Course darlin' what do you need?"

"Could you ask Mom to make sure I have stockings for all of you by Christmas Eve and then if she could make three others for Shaun, Selena, and Julie I would be forever grateful."

"I'll let her know. Now you get back to your family. We'll see you in a few days."

"Alright bye Jazz." I said before hanging up.

I skipped back into the living room.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Sam asked.

"Just the fact that my parents and siblings are coming for Christmas." I said happily, then I heard the grandfather clock strike.

"Alright everyone up to bed." I said smiling. We all went to bed happy that night.

CHRISTMAS MORNING

I woke up happy. It was Christmas all the cooking was done, Billy had spent the night last night. Carlisle had come down and filled the stockings before returning to his own home. My families were finaly making an effort to get along. Nothing could ruin my day. I went down stairs to find Esme and Rosalie making Chrismas breakfast in the kitchen while Selena, Alice, Claire, and Kim talked about all the sales that would be happening very soon.

Soon everyone was up and eating. And everyone was getting along. My side of the family sat at the table with us and made conversation but obviously ignored the food. Even Edward and the family musician, Brady, were talking about some of the greater pieces of music. I heard Alice turn on Sam's Jimmy Buffett "Christmas Island" CD. After breakfast Esme and I loaded the dishes into the dishwasher before joining our families in the living room for the gift exchange.

Then the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and saw two of the last faces I expected to see.


	8. Chapter 7

_After breakfast Esme and I loaded the dishes into the dishwasher before joining our families in the living room for the gift exchange. _

_Then the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and saw two of the last faces I expected to see._

I backed away slowly. These were two of the last people I expected or wanted to see. Not today.

"Bella, why don't you look happy to see me or your mother?" He asked.

I turned and ran as soon as I heard him speak.

"Bella, princess, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked when I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I shook my head crying. I felt Esme's hard yet some how soft hands on my back.

"Bella, what is it, Sweetheart?" Esme asked pushing my hair out of my face.

"I don't want to see them Mommy." I whispered through the tears. It had been so long since I had called anyone mommy but it felt right calling Esme mommy.

"Don't want to see who, baby girl?" That sickly sweet voice asked from the door.

"Renee, what are you doing here?" I heard Billy ask.

"Make them go away Daddy." I whispered to Carlisle. The rest of my family, Cullens and Pack, heard me. The pack immediately started growling. I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper lower themselves into defensive crouches. Alice and Rosalie made their way closer to me.

"Carlisle, you should handle this one, I don't think I can handle this. Jake get me out of here." Billy said looking at Carlisle with an almost friendly tone to his voice.

Jake got up and pushed Billy out of the living room. I felt some one detaching me from my daddy. I whimpered slightly at Rosalie's cold hands pried me off of Carlisle. Then Sam's warm hands wrapped around my waist and I felt safe again. Sam pulled me into his lap.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and looked around the room. Most of the pack had stayed where they were. Those with imprints had their imprint wrapped protectively in their arms. Except for Shaun and Leah where Shaun was wrapped protectively around Leah. He may not have been a wolf but he sure looked after my Lee-Lee. Alice and Rosalie now sat on the floor next to Sam and I. Jasper and Emmett stood protectively behind the couch while Edward sat on the fire place an arm wrapped around Esme. Carlisle stood from where He had been sitting and approached Renee and Phil.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, Bella's father." He said holding out his hand.

Carlisle must have been trying really hard because he usually tried to make as little physical contact as possible, even with patients.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but I don't remember getting in bed with you." Renee said rudely. I heard the Cullens snarl. They may not have been Esme and Carlisle's birth children but they stuck up for their adoptive parents.

"Renee. I'm sorry about my wife's attitude, though I feel the same way she does," Phil started.

"Rude, hostile, considering kidnapping?" Jasper quirked sporting his trademark smirk/smile.

"Jasper." Esme warned. Jasper cast his eyes down but his eyes were lit with laughter.

"I'm Phil Dwyer, Bella's step father." Phil finished.

"Can you tell me why you said you were Bella's father? Last I checked Bella's last name was Swan. As in Charlie Swan." Renee said. Everyone in the room snorted.

"Better check again, Bella ain't a Swan no more. She don't got the Cullen on the end of her name any more either but she's still a Cullen at heart." Jasper said. When had my brother gotten so brave.

"What, what do you mean?" Phil asked. I pushed away from Sam.

"What my darling brother means is that I am married Renee. Sam here is my husband and I am Bella Uley now. This is my family. I don't know what happened to make you think you have the right to come into my home and demand to know what you missed after you stopped talking to me but you better get it through your think skull that I am my own person now."

"Isabella I am your mother." Renee sounded shocked.

"And again no. You stopped being my mother the minuet you stopped being there when I needed you."

"Bella I wanted to be there, I really did." Renee said.

"Really, where were you when Charlie was killed?" I asked, Renee looked shocked.

"Charlie's dead?" She asked.

"Oh don't act like you don't know." I said turning away.

"Bella, you've come to terms with what happened with Charlie, maybe now you need to come to terms with your mother." Carlisle said.

"I have no terms to come to with my mother Carlisle. Esme has never done anything to me." I stated clearly that Esme was the only mother I wanted.

Carlisle started to say something else but I fled out of the room and onto the back porch. This porch was beginning to become my safe haven. I leaned on the railing and listened to Jasper, Sam, and Emmett whispering.

"Let me go." I heard Jasper say before hearing his boots on the wood of the porch.

"Hey darlin'." He said coming to lean next to me and stare into the forest.

"Hey Jazz."

"You alright?"

"Yes… no." I shook my head as the tears began to fall again.

"Hey come here." Jasper said holding his arms open. I let myself fall into them.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I loved his scent, he had the musky smell that all the Cullen men had but he also smelled of horses and stables. I cuddled into my big brother and just let the tears come out.

After about ten minutes the tears stopped and Jasper handed me a handkerchief. I wiped my eyes and started to give it back but he put his hand out to stop me.

"Keep it, with as much crying as you've been doing, I think you need it more than I do." He said smiling.

"What do even use them for?" I asked, "Cause I know vampires don't snot."

"Well the girls do create tears of venom so I keep them on me for when Alice gets a little emotional."

"Yes because Alice only ever gets a little emotional." I teased. Alice was well known for over doing everything.

"Do you think your ready to go back in?" He asked.

"You tell me." I replied.

"Hey, I can only read what your feeling, nothing more nothing less."

"Yeah, I think I am." I said trying to smile at him.

"Atta girl." He said kissing my forehead. He took my hand and lead me back inside.

"Bella, I swear I had no idea about Charlie." Renee said.

"What, I called and Phil said he'd tell you." I said.

"Bella, I never got any call from you about Charlie. You know I wouldn't keep something like that from Renee." Phil said.

"Yeah I know. I don't know who picked up the phone but it sounded a lot like you."

"It was probably my brother. He's been staying with us for a while. I'll talk to him when we get back."

"Renee, I'm sorry for the way I acted, I just thought you'd given up on me."

"Never baby girl. I'm so sorry I stopped calling. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't think I can accept you back as my mother but maybe as a friend." I replied.

"I would be honored." Renee said. I smiled.

"Well, lets get the presents passed out shall we? Actually, I have something for you and Phil, Renee, I didn't get a chance to put it in the mail though." I said, retrieving the gift from the shelf by the TV.

Jake came back a little while later and sat down next to Selena.

"Where's Billy?" Carlisle asked.

"He wasn't feeling well so I put him to bed." Jake said.

"Oh,, I've been worried about him. Daddy, do you think you could?" I asked.

"Of course princess." Carlisle said standing and slipping out of the room. Renee looked at me questioningly.

"Carlisle's a doctor." I explained. Renee nodded. I didn't want to tell her why I called Carlisle Daddy. I had to gain her trust back before I would tell her something like that. We all sat around chatting for a little while. We had finished opening gifts. I was very please with everything.

The Ashlynn and Kim had gotten me some very nice sweaters. Claire had gotten me a cookbook from England. I got a lot of homemade charms for my bracelet because that was all the boys could think to give me. Jasper gave me a set of cowgirl boots. Emmett had jokingly given me a box of band-aids and a coupon books for his specialty bear hugs. Alice and Rosalie had given me maternity clothes. I had a hunch but I wasn't letting on.

Carlisle and Esme had insisted on giving Sam and I tickets to Isle Esme. I had tried to decline saying that that was Carlisle and Esme's special place but they kept saying that the place need some people in it for a little while.

Selena, Julie, and Shaun had all saved up and gotten me a few really nice dresses. Carlisle came back into the living room with his stethoscope still slung around his neck, his usually neat blond hair looked slightly devilish. He went and sat next to Esme and put his head in his hands.

"Is Billy alright dear?" Esme asked fixing Carlisle's hair with her fingers.

"Hmm, oh yes, yes Billy's healthy as a horse." Carlisle said rubbing his eyes.

"Are you alright Carlisle?" Sam asked.

"Fine, just a little tired." He said. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were blacker than oil.

"Dad, when was the last time you ate?" Emmett asked seeing what I had.

"I honestly don't remember Em." Carlisle said.

"Well I guess it's dinner time then. Will you be joining us Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer?" Selena asked.

"That would be very nice thank you dear." Renee said. Ashlynn, Kim, Selena, and I got up to fill the plates and bring them out. I poured "wine" for the Cullens and some real wine for Renee and Phil.

I grabbed a couple of beers for Sam, Paul, Jake, and Jared. All of the others were drinking the champagne Sam had gotten.

"Where are Julie and Seth?" I asked.

"They went to the beach. They're still a little love struck. They kinda remind me of you and Dad." Leah said laughing. We all laughed along with her. The only ones who didn't get the joke were Renee and Phil. When Leah saw their confused looks she settled in to tell the story of how Sam and I were when we first got together. After a while things started thinning out.

Alice and Jasper had plans for the afternoon with Charlotte and Peter, Rosalie had a Christmas surprise waiting for Emmett back at their cottage, Esme had a new house she was re-doing that she need to start on so the new couple who had hired her would have it my Easter. Carlisle had to work the ER that afternoon so the only Cullen left was Edward.

Renee and Phil left a little while later. Soon the couples went off to do there own things. Quil and Embry took it upon them selves to clean up the kitchen while Collin and Brady cleaned up the mess from the presents. It was left so it was just Sam, Edward, and I chatting in the living room.

"Mom!" I heard Seth yelling from outside the house. I got up and went out side. I saw him sweating looking like he was about to pass out carrying an unconscious Julie.

"Sam!" I called behind me as I ran out to him. Sam and Edward ran out after me.

Edward took Julie from Seth's arms right before Seth collapsed. Sam picked up Seth and carried him back up to the house. Edward and I followed with Edward carrying Julie. We took them up to Seth's room. Seth was still conscious but extremely worn out. Sam helped him get settled into his futon while Edward lay Julie out on the bed.

I went over to the bed and watched as my youngest daughter lat sweating, obviously in some pain.

"Edward isn't there anything you can do?" I begged when he was done checking her over.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't find any wound. There's nothing I can do except give her some morphine for the pain, the way her body temperatures shooting up though, it won't last long. All we can really do is wait for the fever to break if it will."

"What do you mean if it will?" I asked.

"This reminds me a bit of what happened when Leah phased." Sam said I looked at him.

"No, no, she's to young. She shouldn't have to be exposed to that, at least not yet." I pleaded.

"There's nothing we can do but wait and see." Edward said before leaving the room and the house.

Sam took Seth to the spare room so he could sleep while Selena and I sat with Julie.

"Is she gonna be ok Mama?" Selena asked me.

"Only time will tell Baby Girl, you just have to have faith." I replied putting a fresh cold cloth on Julie's forehead.


	9. Chapter 8

"Julie, honey how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Still really warm but, I'm alright." Julie replied.

It had been a week since Christmas and we still had another few days before New Years. Julie had woken up three days ago and had been slowly improving. She was now nestled on the couch in a blanket cocoon with Seth sitting on the floor ready for anything.

Sam had given Seth time off patrol until Julie recovered. It was sweet because he hardly ever did things like that. I wondered if I was going to get my Sammy to myself anytime soon. He was always helping a pack member or volunteering or doing something. He was hardly ever home. I busied myself but cleaning and taking care of my little ones.

"Mom, why don't you go lie down for a little while. You look a bit pale." Embry said coming in from patrol.

"I'm fine Em." I said getting up from my seat on the armchair and going into the kitchen.

I leaned over the sink and puked up the little I had had to eat that morning.

"And why don't I believe that your fine?" Embry asked handing me a glass of water.

"I'm really fine Em. My breakfast just didn't sit well, that's all."

"Sure. Any way. Paul, Ashlynn, Quil, Claire, and I are going out tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"We're just going to see a movie in Port Angeles. Nothing fancy."

"What time will you be home?"

"About eleven thirty."

"Alright, have fun." I said kissing his cheek and leaving the kitchen.

I went up to my room and sat down on my bed. I turned on the TV and picked up my sewing.

**Mass killings in Seattle. It looks as though the killer or killers are moving towards the small town of Forks on the Olympic Peninsula. **

I changed the channel quickly. No doubt Carlisle already knew of this and was working out a strategy with Jasper.

"**I love you!"**

"**Then why won't you talk to me?"**

"**I had nothing to say." Then the brunette boy then turned and left the red haired girl sobbing in the middle of an office.**

I changed this quickly too. Everything on reminded me of two things. 1) I knew to much, I knew what was going on behind the news. 2) my relationship with my husband. I changed to a channel I was sure could do no wrong. The infomercial channel.

This was my biggest mistake. They were prompting love rings and necklaces. It made me think of the fight Sam and I had had two nights ago.

"_Bella, if I told you I wanted to use Carlisle and Esme's Christmas Present what would you say?" Sam asked me._

"_Well first I would ask Why."_

"_It's just that I think we need sometime to ourselves. I mean I can see how worn out your getting. I don't like seeing you so tired."_

"_I'm not tired."_

"_You have bags under your eyes most mornings when I get home."_

"_Speaking of when you get home. When do I get a night with my husband huh? We've only had a few nights to ourselves since we got back from our honeymoon."_

"_I have to work Bella. I can't leave the tribe unprotected."_

"_The other's could take over for a little while." _

"_Bella, I'm the Alpha. I can't let the youngest wolves run the night patrols."_

"_No, you can't, but there's always Paul, Jared, Jake, Embry. Quil even. They're old enough."_

"_Belle. You just"_

"_Don't you tell me I don't understand Samuel!"_

"_I have to go. Leah's waiting for me." Sam said before storming out of the kitchen._

"Mom?" I heard Seth's voice come from the door.

"What is it Seth?" I asked looking up from the shorts I was mending.

"It's Julie Mom." Seth said quietly.

I bolted into a sitting position.

"What happened?"

"Her fever just spiked. She's lying on the couch sweating like a pig."

"Take her to the bathroom and tell her to undress. I'll tell Embry to get the ice." Seth nodded and ran from the room.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Embry.

"Yeah mom?"

"Hey Em, where are you?"

"Picking some stuff up at the store. Why do you need something?"

"Yeah, I need you to pick up some ice and bring it strait home. About four bags, please."

"Sure, why?"

"Julie's fever spiked."

"Oh okay be home in three." I smiled and hung up. I knew I could count on Embry for anything.

I went into the bathroom to find Julie completely naked sitting on the floor with her head pressed against the toilet. I ran about a forth of the tub full of cold water and had Seth help me get her into the tub. Once she was in she found very little relief.

Thankfully Embry started banging on the bathroom door saying he had the ice. Seth took the bags from him and we began to carefully dump them in around Julie. This helped, until the ice started melting. I told Seth to keep putting fresh ice in when needed and walked out of the bathroom.

Again I took out my cell phone but this time I called Carlisle. He didn't answer his cell phone so I called his office.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen's office, this is Lydia." Carlisle's receptionist answered.

"Lydia, this is Dr. Cullen's daughter, Bella. My father wouldn't happen to be around would he?"

"Um, I think he's with a patient but let me check." Lydia said before setting down the phone. Carlisle's office was rather small and I could hear everything that was going on through the phone.

I heard the door to the examining room open.

"What is it Lydia?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Your daughter's on the phone Dr. Cullen. Should I tell her your unavailable?" Lydia replied.

"Depends on which daughter. If it's Alice tell her to ask her mother, if it's Rosalie tell her to have Emmett take her."

"Um, actually she said her name's Bella." Lydia sounded unsure.

"Oh really? Well that's one call I do need to take. Transfer her to the phone in here please." I waited for the little click signaling that Carlisle had picked up.

"Bella, princess, are you alright?" was the first thing Carlisle asked when he picked up.

"I'm fine Daddy, I'm sorry for bothering you while your with a patient."

"Nonsense, princess, what do you need?"

"Well, I'm sure Edwards told you how sick Julie is."

"Yes what about it?"

"Well her fever spiked about twenty minuets ago and I'm not sure what to do next."

"Well where is she now?"

"She's in an ice bath in the bathroom."

"Is she alone?"

"No, Seth's with her."

"Good. I want you to check her temperature. If it's gone down, put her to bed. If it hasn't leave her in the ice."

"Alright, thanks Daddy."

"Sure thing princess. I'll send one of your brothers down to check on you and her later all right?"

"Daddy, you don't have to check on me."

"Well sure I do. You're the only one of my children that doesn't live with me any more."

"I have to go check on Julie, love you Dad."

"Love you to Sugar plum." I hung up the phone and slipped back into the bathroom.

I went over and felt Julie's forehead. She felt cooler that she had earlier.

"Seth, why don't you take her out, dry her off, and put her to bed." I said.

Seth nodded and stood from where he'd been sitting on the floor next to the tub. I slipped out of the bathroom and went down stairs.

I saw Ashlynn and Kim sitting at the table looking at some of the flower arrangements I had picked out.

"Having any luck girls?" I asked.

"A little, we both really like these two." Kim said. I looked at the pictures she was holding up. One had white lilies and red roses, the other and red lilies and white roses.

"We can't decide between the two. Which do think Mom?" Ashlynn asked.

"I think the white lilies and red roses look nicer." I replied. Ashlynn and Kim nodded before Ashlynn circled that one.

"Do you girls have your dresses picked out?"

"Yeah, we just need to go in for one last fitting and we're good to go."

"Good, I'll talk to Billy about getting part of the beach roped off."

"Thanks Mom." Kim said kissing my cheek before she and Ash slipped out of the room.

I grabbed the phone off the wall and sat down at the table. I looked at the phone number at the bottom of the pictures for a minute before dialing.

"Hello, Marlow's flower's for all occasions, this is Marlow."

"Marlow, this is Bella Uley, we spoke about my daughters' weddings."

"Ah, Mrs. Uley, have you made a selection?"

"Yes, the girls have decided on the white lilies and red roses."

"An excellent choice. And how many will you be needing?"

"Just the two bouquets."

"Very good. And when will you need them by?"

"MOM!" I heard Seth yell from upstairs.

"Um, Marlow, I'm going to have to call you back."

"Alright Mrs. Uley, I'll be expecting your call."

We hung up and I ran up the stairs. Julie was lying in bed shaking. Not convulsing or shivering but the shaking that the boys do when their about to phase.

"Stay with her. But not to close." I said before running out of the room.

"EMBRY!" I yelled hoping he was close to home.

"Yeah Mom?" He asked sticking his head out of his door.

"I need you to phase and stand in the hallway outside Seth's room."

"What happened to no phasing in the house?"

"Well Julie's about to phase so I'm letting this one slide." Embry nodded before slipping back into his room to phase. I ran to my room and grabbed the phone off the bedside.

"Hello." My husbands voice answered.

"Sam, you need to come home now."

"I can't get to my phone right now but leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." I hung up the phone.

Three seconds later it was ringing.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Bella, babe, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Oh thank the great wolf. Sam you have to come home now!" I said quickly.

"Why, whats going on?"

"Julie's about to phase!"

"Crap! Ok I'll be home soon." Sam hung up.

I laid down and curled into a ball. I heard Sam come banging through the house. I heard a strangled cry from Julie as she phased for the first time. I heard Seth and Sam phase and try to clam her down.

I started to cry. I heard the bedroom door open and shut.

"Bella, Baby?" I heard Sam's voice. This only made me cry harder.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Sam asked pulling me into his lap.

"I don't know. I.. I… I'm sorry Sammy! I shouldn't have yelled at you like… th… that. I'm sorry!"

"Shhh, Shhh It's okay. Your forgiven. You will always be forgiven. Now is there anything else?"

I nodded. "What is it Sweetheart, what can Sammy do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know what what's wrong." I sobbed. I felt him pull something out of his pocket. I glanced down and saw his cell phone. He was sending someone a text.

_Get over here now. B needs you._

_S_

_I had no idea who he was texting but I was sure it was one of the Cullens. I curled up crying more as I thought of all Carlisle had done for me. _

"_Bellsy, what's wrong?" I heard a familiar voice ask from the door. _

_I looked up and there stood Emmett. I held out my arms to him. He came over and sat on the bed next to Sam. I crawled onto his lap and he held me close. _

"_What's wrong Baby Bell?" Em asked again. I shook my head before burrowing into his shirt. He said something to low for me to hear but Sam did. I felt the bed rise a little and heard the door shut. _

"_Bella, honey, tell me what's wrong." A Texan voice said._

"_Jazzy?" I asked slowly lifting my head out of Emmett's shirt._

"_Come here honey." He said holding his arms out to me. I stood and ran into his arms. _

"_Now, tell me why I feel all this sadness coming off of you."_

"_I just, Julie phased, and Sam and I had a fight and…" _

"_And what Bella?" Em asked._

"_I don't know Em, I just don't feel like I'm completely myself." _

"_Why don't you get some rest hun, Emmett and I'll stay as long as you need us but you look like you could use some rest." Jazz said._

"_But I have to…"_

"_No buts. You have two doctors ordering you to bed. Now get." Emmett said giving me a gentle shove to the bed. _

"_Sorry if I'm interrupting, but Ma you've got visitors." Brady poked his head in the door._


End file.
